Beyond Evolution
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: Sequel to Beyond Sinnoh. A few years has past and now Lucas and his 'family' go to Hoenn to discover the origins of Mega Evolution and its connection to ancient Legendary Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

It had been a few years since Lucas and his 'family' came back from Johto and Kanto. They now live in Sandgem Town where Lucas works for Professor Rowan studying Legendary Pokémon.

Lucas was called into Professor Rowan's office where he came into and sat down.

"You wanted to see me Professor" asked Lucas

"Yes" said Rowan

"Have you heard of Mega Evolution" he asked

"Yes" said Lucas nodding his head

"It was discovered in the Kalos region and requires both the trainer and Pokémon to hold a special stone" he explained

"It allows Pokémon that can't evolve anymore to temporarily evolve into a more powerful form" he continued

"They become stronger and gain new abilities and even new types" he finished

"Correct" said Rowan

"A friend of a colleague of mine in Hoenn has contacted me asking for your expertise" he said

"What does he want" asked Lucas

"He believes that he has found the origin of Mega Evolution and that it's connected to the ancient Legendary Pokémon of Hoenn" said Rowan

"How could Mega Evolution have origins in Hoenn when it was discovered on the other side of the world" asked Lucas

"We do not know" said Rowan

"Do you want to go" he asked

"Sure" said Lucas

"I always wanted to conquer the Hoenn League" he said

"Excellent" said Rowan

"Head to Littleroot Town and talk to Professor Birch, he will help you get started" he said

"Alright" said Lucas

"His friend's name is Steven but you will have to ask Professor Birch where he is since he is always on the move" said Rowan

Lucas nodded his head at that.

"Good luck on your journey" said Rowan

"Thank you" said Lucas as he left

He went home and his 'family' came out of their pokeballs once he was inside.

"We are going to explore a new region" cheered Mesprit

"Do you know what he was talking about Ho-Oh" asked Lucas

"He must be talking about Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza" said Ho-Oh

"In ancient times, the world was overflowing with energy" she began

"This energy went into Groudon and Kyogre causing them to become much bigger and more powerful" she continued

"But this power caused them to go mad and crave more of it, so they started fighting each other to claim it" she continued

"After twenty days and nights, nature started to go out of balance and Rayquaza came down to stop them" she continued

"Hearing the peoples' cries for help, Rayquaza was surrounded by light and came out in a new form" she continued

"Using this new form, Rayquaza was able to defeat Groudon and Kyogre causing the energy to leave them and for them to enter a deep slumber" she continued

"Then Rayquaza returned to its previous form and returned to the atmosphere once more" she finished

"Wow" said Lucas in awe

"That light must have been Mega Evolution" he said

"Knowing my luck, I will wind up fighting against them" he said sighing

"Any other Legendary Pokémon I should know about" he asked

"There is Regirock, Regice, and Registeel" said Ho-Oh

"They sound familiar" said Lucas

"That is because they are needed to awaken Regigigas who is sealed in the bottom of Snowpoint Temple" said Giratina

"Oh yeah, that plaque on the bottom of the statue" said Lucas

"That wasn't a statue" said Giratina

"Oh" said Lucas

"Anyone else I should know about" he asked

"There is Latias and her brother Latios" said Ho-Oh

"So I should avoid them at all costs" said Lucas

"You don't want her joining us" asked Mesprit hugging Lucas

"No" said Lucas shaking his head returning it

"You three are all that I will ever need" he said

Mesprit, Cheryl, and Suicune all smiled as Cheryl and Suicune hugged Lucas too.

Next morning everyone returned to their pokeballs as Mesprit teleported them to Littleroot Town. Celebi and Suicune came out of their pokeballs as they went into the Pokémon Lab. They walked up to one of the assistants where Lucas said "Excuse me"

"Yes" said one of the assistants turning around

"How may I help you" he asked

"We are looking for Professor Birch" said Lucas

"He is not here right now" said the assistant

"He is out in the field doing research" he said

"Can you tell us where he is" asked Cheryl

"He is on Route 101" said the assistant

"I just sent a new trainer that came to get their first Pokémon after him" he said

"Thank you" said Lucas

They left the lab and started on their way to Route 101. Once there they saw boy using a Torchic to knock out a wild Poochyena that had Professor Birch cornered.

"That brings back memories" said Lucas seeing it

"Except the Pokémon that me and my friend found we had to use to defend ourselves instead of someone else" he said

Brendan turned around and saw a young man standing there along with three young women with him.

"Who are you" asked Brendan

"I'm Lucas"

"These are my girlfriends Cheryl, Mary, and Sydney" he said pointing to each one

"Ah, you must be the Legendary expert that Professor Rowan sent" said Birch

"Yes I am" said Lucas

"Legendary expert" asked Brendan

"What do you mean" he asked

"He is a fast up and coming expert in the field of Legendary Pokémon" said Birch

"It was all Professor Rowan's idea" said Lucas

"Let's head back to my lab" said Birch

They all went back to Littleroot Town and went to the Pokémon Lab.

"You did an excellent job for your first ever Pokémon battle Brendan" said Birch

"You are truly your father's son" he said

"You can keep the Pokémon that you choose as your first Pokémon" he said

"Thank you" said Brendan

"Why don't you head to Route 103" said Birch

"My daughter May is there doing some work for me" he said

"She can teach more about what it means to be a Trainer" he said

"Alright, I will do that" said Brendan

"Bye Professor" he said as he left

Once he was gone, Professor Birch turned to Lucas and asked "Are you going to challenge the Gyms of Hoenn while you are here"

"Yes I am" said Lucas nodding his head

"Here you go" said Birch giving a pokeball to Lucas

"It is the Fire type Pokémon Torchic" he said

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Professor Rowan told me you like to choose Fire types, so I put that one aside for you" said Birch

"Your friends can choose from the remaining two Pokémon that weren't chosen if they like" he said

"No thank you" said Suicune shaking her head

"We are not trainers" said Mesprit pointing to herself and Suicune

"I'm not challenging the Gyms and I am happy with the Pokémon that I have" said Cheryl

"Alright then" said Birch

"Take this" he said holding out a PokeNav Plus

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"That is a PokeNav Plus" said Birch

"It has apps on it that can help you and can be upgraded to have more" he said

"It is already loaded with the AreaNav and DexNav apps" he explained

"AreaNav is an interactive map that that gives you information on all the routes, towns, and cities in Hoenn and keeps track of all the trainers that you have battled" he continued

"DexNav is app that tells you what Pokémon can be caught where you are currently" he finished

"Wow, thanks Professor" said Lucas happily

"Do you know where we can find Steven" he asked

"No I don't" said Birch

"But I'm sure you will meet him while on your journey" he said smiling

"I should have known that would happen" said Lucas sighing

"Who was the kid" asked Mesprit

"That was Brendan" said Birch

"He just moved here from Johto with his mother" he explained

"His father is the Petalburg City Gym leader" he continued

"They just saved up enough money to move here" he finished

"I guess that it was cheaper to get a house here than in the city" said Lucas

"It was" said Birch

"Bye Professor" said Lucas waving his hand

They left the Pokémon lab and Lucas gave the PokeNav Plus to Cheryl.

"Here you go Cheryl" said Lucas holding out the PokeNav Plus

"Thanks" said Cheryl taking it

She started looking over the map of Hoenn as they walked down Route 101. As they were walking down the route Cheryl said "Oh boy that is a lot of water"

Everybody stopped and looked at the AreaNav.

"Wow" said Lucas

"Look at the size of those routes" he said

"You will need to cross the water to get to five different cities and towns" said Suicune

"It seems three of them are close together though" she added

"That means Sui is going to get ridden more than us" said Mesprit pouting

"Do you have to put it like that" shouted Suicune blushing madly

"Ha, I knew I would corrupt you eventually" proclaimed Mesprit

"I'm just glad I can go into my pokeball this time so I won't get soaking wet" said Cheryl

"What's the matter, scared of a little water" asked Mesprit

"Yes" said Cheryl nodding her head

"My clothes would always get soaking wet when we crossed the water" she said

"Especially when we had to go past those damn whirlpools" she added grumbling

They arrived in Oldale Town but found there wasn't anything to really do there. They saw there were two ways to leave Oldale Town. Route 103 to the north and Route 102 to the west.

"Where to next" asked Lucas

Cheryl looked at the AreaNav and said "Route 102"

"Most of Route 103 is cut off by a river that a beginning trainer wouldn't be able to cross" she added

But before they could leave the town for Route 102 they were stopped by a man with a large backpack.

"Please don't go any further" said the man

"Why not" asked Lucas

"I just found some footprints that belong to an ultra-rare Pokémon and I want to get a sketch of them before they are destroyed" said the man

"Fine" said Lucas

"Looks like we are going to be stuck here for a while" he said sighing

"Let's go check out Route 103" exclaimed Mesprit

"Maybe he will be done by the time we get back" she said

"Alright" said Lucas

"We got nothing better to do" he said

So they went north and left Oldale Town for Route 103.

* * *

I will be writing this as I play through Omega Ruby. I had the same problem with this that I had with Majora's Mask. I preordered it and bought it the day it came out but didn't have time to play it until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

As Lucas and his girlfriends started walking down Route 103 they saw Brendan and a brown haired girl they assumed to be May coming towards them.

"So who won" asked Lucas

"He did" said May pointing at Brendan while sighing

"How did you know we had a Pokémon battle" asked Brendan

"The best way to show someone how to be a trainer is to battle them" said Lucas

"We are heading back to my father's lab" said May as she left with Brendan

They took a look around Route 103 but there wasn't anything to really do without crossing the river. But Lucas did catch a Wingull and started training it along with Torchic. After that, they went back Oldale Town.

After Lucas healed his Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, they went to the entrance to Route 102 and saw the guy that blocked them before was now on the ground looking depressed.

"So what ultra-rare Pokémon did those footprints belong too" asked Lucas

"There were my own footprints" said the man looking down

"How could you not recognize your own footprints" asked Mesprit

"Don't make me feel any worse" said the man

They went down Route 102 with Lucas battling trainers along the way until they came to the end where they saw Brendan with a black haired man and a shy looking boy.

"Thank you for helping me catch a Pokémon Mr. Norman" said Wally handing a pokeball back to him

"No problem" said Norman taking it

"Just remember to love and care for it" he said

"I will" said Wally

"I will always cherish it" he said holding the pokeball tightly

"Good luck on your trip to Verdanturf Town and stay safe" said Norman

"Thank you" said Wally

"I will" he said as he left

"Why were you helping him catch a Pokémon" asked Cheryl

Norman turned around and saw Lucas and three girls standing there.

"Wally has been sick his whole life and is moving to Verdanturf Town where the air is cleaner to get better" said Norman

"He wanted a Pokémon to keep him company while on the way there" he said

"That was nice of you" said Mesprit smiling

Norman then took a closer look at Lucas before saying "I thought I recognized you Lucas"

"Have you come to conquer the gyms of Hoenn" he asked

"Yes" said Lucas nodding his head

"How do you know him dad" asked Brendan

"He is a three time Champion" said Norman

"You're a Champion" exclaimed Brendan pointing at Lucas

"I thought you worked for Professor Rowan" he asked

"That is what I do now" said Lucas

"But when I was younger I conquered the Leagues of Sinnoh, Johto, and Kanto" he said

"Wow" said Brendan in awe

"Which Gym Leader are you" asked Lucas

"I am the fifth Gym Leader" said Norman

"You need to collect four Gym Badges to fight me" he added

"If you are looking for the first Gym, it is in Rustboro City" he said

"It is just beyond the Petalburg Woods" he said

"Thank you for telling me" said Lucas

"I look forward to the day that I will fight the both of you" said Norman

"I won't let you down dad" said Brendan determined

"I know you won't" said Norman as he left

Brendan decided to join Lucas and his girlfriends on their way into Petalburg City. While on the way to the Pokémon Center, Brendan asked "Do you have any advice for someone like me?"

Lucas thought about it for a moment before saying "Make sure you have a well-balanced team that can cover all your weaknesses"

"Also make sure your Pokémon know a variety of moves so you can handle anything that comes your way" he said

"Thanks" said Brendan as he left

Once they arrived at the Pokémon Center they booked a room for the night before going to explore the city. But they found out there wasn't much to do here expect the Gym that Lucas couldn't challenge yet. So they went back to the Pokémon Center for the night.

The next morning after they all got up, Lucas asked "How do we get to Rustboro City"

Cheryl took out her PokeNav Plus and looked at the map.

"We take the bottom half of Route 104 west of here to the Petalburg Woods" said Cheryl

"Once we are through there, we will be on the upper half of Route 104 which will take us north to Rustboro City" she said

They then left the Pokémon Center and Petalburg City onto the bottom half of Route 104. They saw the route separated into a beach and grass. They decided to walk along the beach where Mesprit scared away some Wingull that were sunning on the beach by running past them and Lucas defeated a Youngster.

They came off the beach at a cottage where a Wingull came up to Suicune and started rubbing up against her leg.

"Hello little one" said Suicune patting the Wingull's head

"Ah Peeko seems to like you" said Mr. Briney

"He is always full of energy but I have never seen him take to someone so quickly before" he said

"Water Pokémon just seem to love me" said Suicune smiling

"Is that your Wingull" asked Lucas

"Yes" said Mr. Briney nodding his head

"He is my first mate on my boat" he said

"We have had many great adventures together" he said

They continued on from Mr. Briney's Cottage until the saw a kid looking sad holding his Pokémon.

"What is the matter" asked Cheryl

"My Pokémon is hurt and I don't have any Potion" said the boy

"Here you go" said Cheryl holding out a Potion to the boy

"Thank you" said the boy taking it

He used the Potion on his Pokémon and it got all better.

"He's all better now" exclaimed the boy

"Thank you" he said

"No problem" said Cheryl smiling

They then entered Petalburg Woods after Lucas defeated a Rich boy. As they made their way through the forest battling trainers they heard someone screaming. They ran to where they heard it and saw a scientist being threaten by a man in a red hooded coat.

"Give me your research papers old man" said the Team Magma grunt

"No" shouted the scientist

"Protect me young trainer" he exclaimed running behind Brendan

"Do you really think a kid can beat me" asked the Team Magma grunt laughing

"I will beat him and take what I want" he said

"I don't think so" said a voice

Everyone looked around and saw a man in a pirate getup come up to them.

"I am taking those papers for Team Aqua" said the grunt

"Back off" growled the Team Magma grunt

"Those papers belong to Team Magma" he said

" _Two teams" thought Lucas shocked_

"Why don't we team up and take care of that kid" asked the Team Aqua grunt

"Then I can take the papers" he added

"Fine" said the Team Magma grunt

"But I will be the one to take those papers" he added

"Go Poochyena" shouted both grunts throwing pokeballs

"Go Torchic" shouted Brendan throwing a pokeball

"There is no way you can beat both of us at once" said the Team Aqua grunt smirking

"Why don't I even the odds" said Lucas walking up besides Brendan

"Lucas" exclaimed Brendan

"Do you really think you can help" asked the Team Magma grunt

"Go Infernape" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"A fully evolved Pokémon" exclaimed the Team Aqua grunt

"It's not from this region" said the Team Magma grunt looking at it

"I will take the red guy and you deal with the pirate guy Brendan" said Lucas

"Alright" said Brendan nodding his head

"Infernape, take that Poochyena out" ordered Lucas

"Torchic, Ember" ordered Brendan

Infernape ran up to one of the Poochyena and punched it knocking it out. Torchic shot a ball of fire at the other Poochyena knocking it out as well.

"Return Poochyena" said both grunts

"I will remember this" shouted the Team Magma grunt as he ran away

"Keep those papers old man" said the Team Aqua grunt

"I don't want them anymore anyways" he said

"We have already begun our operations in Rustboro City" he said

He then ran away.

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Return Torchic" said Brendan

"Thank you for your help" said the scientist

"But I only have one Exp. Share to give you for your help" he said

"Give it to Brendan" said Lucas

"I don't want the crappy new version" he said

"I like the old version much better" he said

"What is the matter with it" asked the scientist

"It allows all six of your Pokémon to get experience at once" he said

"Yeah, but the old version you could give to one of your Pokémon and it would get more experience than normal" said Lucas

"You can't do that with the new version" he added

"I will take it anyway" said Brendan

"Here you go" said the scientist handing it to Brendan

"Thank you" said Brendan taking it

"Now I must return to Rustboro City and warn everyone about Team Magma and Team Aqua" said the scientist as he left

"Thank you for the help" said Brendan

"No problem" said Lucas waving his hand

"We will see you later" he said as they left

Once Brendan was out of hearing range, Cheryl said "So there are two teams this time"

"One for Groudon and the other for Kyogre" said Mesprit

"We can only take care of one" said Lucas looking down

"I sure Brendan can handle the other one" said Cheryl smiling

"Just like you took care of Team Galactic" she added

"I guess you're right" said Lucas looking up

They continued on through the woods battling trainers until they came out on to Route 12.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

Lucas and his girlfriends arrived on the upper half of Route 104. They looked around and saw a flower shop to the left and a bridge over a lake to the right. They decided to look into the flower shop first.

They went into the flower shop and started looking around.

"Welcome to the Pretty Petal Flower Shop" said a young lady

"We are giving out free Wailmer Pails today" she said

"Here you go" she said holding out a Wailmer Pail

"We already have one" said Cheryl

"Alright then" said the young lady putting the Wailmer Pail away

Suicune felt someone pulling on her pants and looked around. She saw a little girl was doing it holding out a berry.

"I want you to have this berry" said the little girl

"Thank you" said Suicune taking it

"I grew it all by myself" said the little girl proudly

"You did a very good job" said Suicune smiling

"I am going to grow big flowers just like my big sisters one day" said the little girl

"I'm sure you will" said Suicune patting the little girl on the head

They left the Pretty Petal Flower Shop and crossed the bridge with Lucas fighting trainers along the way including a Double Battle with a pair of Twins. Once they were on the other side they had arrived at Rustboro City.

They went into the city and looked around at all the stone building as they went to the Pokémon Center. Lucas had his Pokémon healed and booked a room for the night before they left to go explore the city.

They first went to the Pokemart to stock up on any items they needed and Lucas was given the TM for False Swipe.

They next went into the house next to the Pokémon Center.

"You look like a strong trainer" said Cutter seeing them enter

"Take this HM" he said holding it out

"Which one is it" asked Lucas

"It's the HM for Cut" said Cutter

"Already have it" said Lucas

"How" asked Cutter putting the HM away

"I'm a three time Champion" said Lucas

"I knew I was right about you" said Cutter laughing

They left Cutter's house and next went to the Pokémon Trainer's School. There the teacher gave Lucas a Quick Claw before they left.

Their next stop was the Devon Corporation. They first went into the housing for the employees and their families. In one of the stairwells they came across an Ace Trainer.

"I became an Ace Trainer thanks to all the items I got from my father who works at Devon" said the Ace Trainer

"You can have this" he said tossing a Float Stone at Lucas

"Maybe someday you could be as great as me" he said while laughing

Lucas just put the Float Stone away and they went up the stairs. On the top floor they met a little kid who gave Lucas a Premier Ball. On the way back down they came across the Ace Trainer again who looked more like a Hiker now.

"I seemed to have suddenly gain a lot of weight" said the Ace Trainer

"Maybe you shouldn't have given this up" said Lucas holding up the Float Stone

"I didn't think it would work on people" said the Ace Trainer

"I could market it as a weight loss plan" he said as he ran off

They left the housing and went to the Devon Corporation building. But they found out they couldn't go any farther than the lobby.

So they went to last place they haven't explored, the Pokémon Gym. Lucas found out it was a Rock-Type Gym and that he needed to train for it.

They went to the Pokémon Center for the night. The next morning Lucas started his training to get his first Gym Badge in Hoenn.

After a few days of training, Lucas was ready for his first Gym Battle in Hoenn. Giratina and Ho-Oh came out of their Pokeballs to join them as they went into the Gym. Once inside they saw a brown haired girl with two pigtails standing in front of them.

"Welcome new challenger" she said

"I am Roxanne, the gym leader of the Rustboro City Gym" she said

"I became a gym leader so that I could apply what I learn in school in my battles" she said

"I will be waiting for our battle" she said as she left

Lucas and his friends looked around the gym and saw that the front was a museum and the back looked like an excavation site. On the left of the excavation site was a giant statue of a Kabutops and on the right was a giant statue of a Lileep.

They made their way to the back of the excavation site and saw Roxanne standing on a plateau.

"I see that you have made it back here" said Roxanne

"Show me what you have learned" she said

"The Gym Battle between Roxanne the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Geodude" shouted Roxanne throwing a Pokeball

"Go Wingull" shouted Lucas throwing a Pokeball

"Geodude vs. Wingull, begin" said the referee

"Wingull, Water Gun" commanded Lucas

Wingull shot a stream of water at Geodude and it barely survived.

"Damn it" growled Lucas

"It must have that annoying Sturdy ability" he said

"It does" said Roxanne smirking

"Geodude, Rock Tomb" she commanded

Geodude threw rocks into the air and they rained down on Wingull. But he was able to avoid all of them. Roxanne then used a Potion on Geodude but it wasn't enough as Wingull knocked it out with another Water Gun.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Wingull is the winner" said the referee

"You should have used a Super Potion" said Lucas

Roxanne growled as returned her Pokémon.

"Return Geodude" said Roxanne

"Go Nosepass" she shouted throwing a Pokeball

"Nosepass vs. Wingull, begin" said the referee

"Wingull, Water Gun" commanded Lucas

Wingull shot a stream of water at Nosepass but it was able to survive.

"Nosepass, Rock Tomb" commanded Roxanne

Nosepass threw rocks into the air and they rained down on Wingull. But he was able to avoid them all.

"Wingull, Water Gun" commanded Lucas

Wingull shot another stream of water at Nosepass and knocked it out this time.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, Wingull is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf Town" he said

"Return Nosepass" said Roxanne

"Return Wingull" said Lucas

"I see that I have a lot more to learn" said Roxanne

"Here is proof of your victory" she said holding out the Stone Badge

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Take this TM as well" said Roxanne holding out a TM

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It's Rock Tomb" said Roxanne

"Rocks are throw at your opponent and may lower their speed" she explained

"Thank you" said Lucas

"You will find the next gym in Dewford Town" said Roxanne

"Congratulations" said Cheryl, Mesprit, and Suicune

They each gave him a hug and a kiss. Roxanne just huffed and looked away.

"Why didn't you have any fossilized Pokémon" asked Mesprit

"I kind of expected to see some given how this place looks" she added

"I couldn't get any" said Roxanne pouting

Lucas and his friends left the gym and went to the Pokémon Center for the night. Once they were in their room, Lucas asked "How do we get to Dewford Town"

Cheryl took out her PokeNav Plus and looked at the map.

"That's strange" said Cheryl

"What's the matter" asked Lucas

"Dewford Town is on island" said Cheryl

"WHAT" yelled Lucas

"No beginning trainer would have a Pokémon strong enough to use Surf" he said

"How do we get there anyways" he asked

"We first go to the lower part of Route 104, then go south down Route 105, and finally go west and south down Route 106 to get to Dewford Town" explained Cheryl

"Maybe that is what Mr. Briney does with his boat" said Suicune

"He takes trainers to and from Dewford Town" she added

"I guess so" said Lucas

"But you are faster than any boat Sui" he said hugging Suicune

Suicune just blushed at that.

The next day as they were leaving the Pokémon Center they saw Brendan running in.

"Why are you in such a rush Brendan" asked Lucas

"Team Aqua stole something from the Devon Corporation and I want to help get it back" said Brendan

"But I got to heal my Pokémon from winning my first badge first" he added

"We will wait for you and help you" said Lucas

"Thanks" said Brendan

He quickly got his Pokémon healed and headed back to Lucas and his girlfriends.

"Which way did they go" asked Lucas when Brendan got back

"I saw him run around and then behind the gym" said Brendan

"Let's go" said Lucas

They ran up to the gym and looked behind it and saw a Devon scientist standing there.

"What happened" asked Lucas

The scientist turned around and saw Brendan, Lucas, and his girlfriends standing there.

"You are the ones that helped me before" said the scientist

"Yes we are" said Lucas nodding his head

"Now what happened" he asked

"Team Aqua stole some very important parts from me and I need to get them back" said the scientist

"Do you know which way they went" asked Lucas

"They went down this route" said the scientist point ahead of him

"But it is a dead end since the tunnel is finished yet" he added

"We will get those parts back for you" said Lucas

"Thank you" said the scientist bowing

Brendan, Lucas, and his girlfriends then ran off onto Route 116.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

As Brendan, Lucas, and his girlfriends made their way down Route 116 both of their Torchics evolved into Combusken. They arrived at the Rusturf Tunnel and saw Mr. Briney standing outside of it looking worried.

"What are you doing here Mr. Briney" asked Suicune

"Where's Peeko" she asked looking around

"He was kidnapped by a pirate thug" cried Mr. Briney

"What happened" asked Lucas

"Me and Peeko were on our walk when that pirate thug ran by" explained Mr. Briney

"He attacked us and took Peeko before running in there" he said pointing to the entrance of the tunnel

"Don't worry Mr. Briney, Brendan will get him back" said Lucas

"Yes we will" said Brendan

Then what Lucas said registered in his mind and Brendan yelled "WHAT"

"Why me" he shouted

"Wouldn't you be a better choice" he asked

"Yes I would" said Lucas

"But I can't handle two teams at once" he said

"I need someone that I can trust to deal with one team while I deal with the other" he said

"You mean me" asked Brendan his eyes wide

"Yes" said Lucas nodding his head

"You remind me of when I was younger on my first journey and took out Team Galactic" he explained

"I stumbled across them stealing Pokémon and wanted to help get them back" he continued

"Over the course of my journey I grew in experience and power and was able to take them down for good" he continued

"I believe you can do the same thing" he finished

"Really" asked Brendan his eyes wide

"You think I can" he asked

"Yes" said Lucas nodding his head

"You deal with Team Aqua and I will deal with Team Magma" he said

"Yes" said Brendan nodding his head

"I won't let you down" he said determined

"I know you won't" said Lucas smiling

Brendan nodded his head before he ran into Rusturf Tunnel.

"Do you really think he can do it" asked Mr. Briney

"Yes" said Lucas nodding his head

Brendan ran though the Rusturf Tunnel until he found the Team Aqua grunt, holding a metal suitcase, cursing at the dead end with Peeko near him.

"Give back everything you stole" shouted Brendan

The Team Aqua grunt spun around and saw Brendan standing there.

"Maybe my day is finally turning around" said the Team Aqua grunt

"There is no one here to protect you this time" he said smirking

"I have gotten stronger since then" said Brendan

"I will enjoy crushing you" said the Team Aqua grunt

"Go Poochyena" he shouted throwing a Pokeball

"Go Combusken" shouted Brendan throwing a Pokeball

" _Uh oh" thought the Team Aqua Grunt_

"Combusken, Double Kick" commanded Lucas

Combusken ran up to Poochyena and kicked it twice knocking it out.

"Return Poochyena" said the Team Aqua grunt

"Damn it" he shouted

"The Boss said this was supposed to be an easy job" he said

"But everything that could go wrong did go wrong" he said

"I don't care anymore" he exclaimed

"Just take the parts and the Pokémon" he shouted

He threw the metal suitcase at Brendan before running away.

"Let's get you back to Mr. Briney and these back to the scientist" said Brendan picking up the metal suitcase

Peeko nodded her head and followed Brendan out of Rusturf Tunnel.

"Peeko" shouted Mr. Briney seeing her come out of the tunnel

Peeko ran up to Mr. Briney who picked her up and hugged her.

"Thank you for saving her" said Mr. Briney

"No problem" said Brendan smiling

"If you ever need any help, just come to my cottage on the southern half of Route 104" said Mr. Briney

"Thank you" said Brendan bowing his head

"Let's go home Peeko" said Mr. Briney walking away

"What happened to the grunt" asked Brendan looking around

"I knocked him out and some of the tunnel workers took him back to the city" said Lucas

"Let's get those parts back to the scientist" he said walking away

They all went back to Rustboro City and met the scientist outside the Devon Corporation building.

"We're back" said Lucas

"And we got the parts" said Brendan holding out the metal suitcase

"Excellent" exclaimed the Scientist taking the metal suitcase

"Come with me" he said

"The President would like to meet you" he added

"Lead the way" said Lucas waving his head

The scientist led them into the Devon Corporation where he gave the metal suitcase to an assistant before going up to the top floor.

"Wait right here" said the Scientist as he walked away

He came back a few moments later saying "The President will see you now"

He led them through a collection of different stones to the back of the office where an old and distinguished looking man was sitting behind a large desk.

"Welcome trainers" said the President

"I am Mr. Stone, the President of the Devon Corporation" he said

"I understand that you helped out one of my scientists not once but twice" he said

"I only helped out once" said Lucas

"He helped out twice" he said pointing at Brendan

"That is because you wanted him to gain experience and grow as a trainer" said Cheryl smiling

"I have a task that I believe you strong trainers can complete for me" said Mr. Stone

"But first let me reward you for your troubles" he said

"Let me see your PokeNav Pluses" he asked

Both Cheryl and Brendan handed over their PokeNav Plus to Mr. Stone. He took them and added something to them before giving them back.

"I have added the BuzzNav feature to your PokeNav Plus that lets you watch all manner of different news programs" said Mr. Stone

"Thank you" said Cheryl and Brendan

"What task do you have for us" asked Lucas

"I have a letter that needs to be delivered to Steven" said Mr. Stone

"I will take it then" said Lucas

"I was sent here by Professor Rowan to help him with his latest project" he added

"You must be quite the Legendary expert than" said Mr. Stone

"I am" said Lucas smiling

"Very well then" said Mr. Stone

"Here is the letter" he said holding it out

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"You will find Steven near Dewford Town" said Mr. Stone

" _How convenient" thought Lucas_

"If you need help getting to Dewford Town, ask Mr. Briney for help" said Mr. Stone

"He can bring you there on his boat" he added

"Thank you for telling me" said Brendan

"Good luck on the journey trainers" said Mr. Stone

They all left the Devon Corporation and went to the Pokémon Center.

"See you later Brendan" said Lucas

"Thank you for the help" said Brendan

"No need to thank me, you did all the work" said Lucas smiling

The next day Lucas and his girlfriends left Rustboro City and headed back towards the southern part of Route 104. They went through the Petalburg Woods and arrived near Mr. Briney's house. They then saw Mr. Briney, Peeko, and Brendan exit his house.

"Do you need a ride as well" asked Mr. Briney seeing them

"No thank you" said Lucas shaking his head

"I can get there myself" he said

"Good luck then" said Mr. Briney

All three of them got on Mr. Briney's boat and it took off. Once the boat was gone, Lucas asked "Ready Sui"

"Yes" said Suicune nodding her head and changing into her Pokémon form

Cheryl gave her bag to Lucas before she and Mesprit disappeared into their Pokeballs. Lucas then got onto Suicune's back and she took off across the water easily bypassing Mr. Briney's boat.

"Woah" exclaimed Brendan seeing them run by

Suicune soon came to a stop on the beach of Dewford Town and Lucas got off.

"Good job Sui" said Lucas rubbing her head

Suicune nuzzled into him for a bit before she disappeared into her Pokeball. Lucas then went to the Pokémon Center. He got a room and after Suicune was all rested from running here, they all left the Pokémon Center to go explore the town.

They soon found out it was a very small town with only three buildings and a couple of houses. It reminded them of Cianwood City in Johto. There was the Pokémon Center, the Gym, and Dewford Hall. They didn't even have a Pokémon Mart!

Deciding to leave the Gym for last they headed to Dewford Hall. On the way there they saw Brendan getting off the dock onto the beach.

"What was that" exclaimed Brendan seeing them

"One of my Pokémon" said Lucas smiling

"Wow" said Brendan in awe

"But how did the rest of you get here" he asked

"We teleported here once Lucas got here" said Mesprit

"Ok" said Brendan

"Good luck at the Gym" said Lucas

"Thanks" said Brendan walking away

They arrived at Dewford Hall and saw a kid standing outside.

"I'm hip to the latest trends" said the kid seeing them

"The big thing right now is Potion Festivals" he said

"They are the biggest thing where you are from too right" he asked

"No" said Lucas shaking his head

"What is" asked the kid

Lucas thought about it for a few moments before a smirk appeared on his face.

"The latest thing from where I am from is Apricorn Collections" said Lucas

The kid's eyes widen before he said "Of course"

"I knew that" he said as he ran away

"That wasn't nice" said Suicune

"But it was funny" said Mesprit giggling

They went into Dewford Hall and saw that everyone was already talking about Apricorn Collections.

"Wow, that was fast" said Cheryl

Mesprit took a look around before she said "None of them really know what they are talking about"

"They are all just pretending to know" she added

They left Dewford Hall and started on their way to the Gym. Along the way Lucas was given a Silk Scarf by one of the residents. When they got near the Gym they were stopped by a fisherman.

"You look like someone who would like fishing" said the fisherman seeing them

"I can give you one of my Old Rods so you could fish too" he said holding it out

"I already have one" said Lucas

"Alright then" said the fisherman putting it away

"Have fun fishing" he said

They finally arrived at the Gym and Lucas saw that it was a Fighting Type Gym and that he needed to train. The next day he went to the surrounding routes and started training for the Dewford Gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

After a few days of training, Lucas was ready for the Dewford Town Gym. He and his 'family' went into the Gym and saw that it was an actual gym!

"Wow, the Gym is an actual gym" said Lucas

"Imagine that" said Cheryl

They saw that the 'puzzle' of the gym was that the lights were off and that you had to step on switches to turn them on. But the lights only stayed on while you were on the switch.

" _I am not doing that" thought Lucas_

"Go Luxray" shouted Lucas throwing pokeball

"Use Flash" he commanded

Luxray let out a bright flash of light that caused the Gym Trainers to scream out in pain as they were temporally blinded. They made their way through the gym until they arrived at the back. They arrived in a circular room with windows going all around and gym equipment all around the room. In the center of the room was the Gym Leader. Lucas recalled Luxray as the Gym Leader spoke.

"I've never seen some use Flash to get through the gym before" said Brawly

"I have experience" said Lucas

"I could tell from the foreign fully evolved Pokémon" said Brawly

"I'm Brawly, the Gym Leader of the Dewford Town Gym"

"Have you come for a battle" he asked

"Yes I have" said Lucas nodding his head

"Then let's see how you do against my Pokémon that have been toughen up by the crashing waves" said Brawly

"The Gym Battle between Brawly the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf Town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Machop" shouted Brawly throwing a pokeball

"Go Wingull" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Machop vs. Wingull, begin" said the referee

"Wingull, Wing Attack" commanded Lucas

Wingull flew at Machop and hit it with his wing but it was barely able to survive.

"Machop, Karate Chop" commanded Brawly

Machop jumped up and karate chopped Wingull but it didn't do much damage.

"Wingull, Wing Attack" commanded Lucas

Wingull flew at Machop again and hit it with his wing again and this time knocked it out.

"Machop is unable to battle, Wingull is the winner" said the referee

"Return Machop" said Brawly

"Go Makuhita" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Makuhita vs. Wingull, begin" said the referee

"Wingull, Wing Attack" commanded Lucas

Wingull flew towards Makuhita and hit it with his wing and it survived.

"Makuhita, Bulk Up" commanded Brawly

Makuhita flexed its muscles and increased its power.

Brawly then used a Super Potion on Makuhita. But it didn't do any good as Makuhita was knocked out by two Wing Attacks.

"Makuhita is unable to battle, Wingull is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf Town" he said

"Return Makuhita" said Brawly

"Return Wingull" said Lucas

"Congratulations on your win" said Brawly

"I was swept away by your power" he added

"Here is the proof of your victory" he said holding out the Knuckle Badge

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Take this TM as well" said Brawly holding out a TM

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It's Bulk Up" said Brawly

"It increases your Pokémon's attack and defense" he explained

"Thank you" said Lucas

"You will find the next gym in Mauville City" said Brawly

"But before you leave you should check out the Granite Cave" he said

"They have these really cool murals in them" he explained

"I told my friend Steven about them and he ran off to look at them" he added

"Thanks for telling me" said Lucas

"Congratulations" exclaimed Cheryl, Mesprit, and Suicune

They each gave Lucas a hug and a kiss.

" _Some guys have all the luck" thought Brawly_

They all left the gym and went to back to the Pokémon Center.

The next day they left the Pokémon Center and went to Granite Cave. Inside they saw there were two ways you could go. You could go down multiple slopes or up a sandy hill. Knowing you would need a bike to get up the sandy hill and hadn't seen a shop for them yet, they went down the multiple slopes.

They went through an entrance and came into a large area. At the other end of the area they saw two large murals on the walls and two people standing in front of them.

"I thought that this place would be further in" said Lucas

The two people in front of the murals turned around at the sound of his voice and they saw that one of them was Brendan. So they assumed that the other one in a dark suit was Steven.

"Who are you" asked Steven

"My name is Lucas"

"Are you Steven" he asked

"Yes" said Steven nodding his head

"I'm the Legendary Expert that Professor Rowan sent" said Lucas

"Ah" said Steven

"I was wondering when you were going to show up" he said

"We would have found you sooner if we knew where you were" huffed Cheryl crossing her arms over her chest

"Sorry about that" said Steven rubbing the back of his head

"But I am always traveling around Hoenn looking for rare stones" he said

"That's what we were told" said Cheryl

"I have a letter for you from Mr. Stone" said Lucas holding out the letter

"Let me see it" said Steven taking it

"I see" he said reading it

"Thank you for delivering it to me" he said putting it away

"Take one of my favorite TMs as thanks for delivering it" he said holding out a disc

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"What is it" he asked

"It's Steel Wing" said Steven

"Now why don't you take a look at the two murals behind me and tell me what you think" said Steven waving at the murals

Lucas and his girlfriends walked up the murals and saw that they showed Groudon and Kyogre causing destruction. But their forms looked different and they had the symbols for Omega and Alpha on them. Another thing that they noticed was the triangle comet above them.

"That is Groudon and Kyogre" said Lucas

"But their forms look different" he added

"That is what I thought as well" said Steven

"I do not think they are a Mega Evolution" he said

" _Those are their Primal Forms" said Ho-Oh_

" _You can tell by the symbols on them" she said_

" _You mean when they took in all the energy" asked Lucas_

" _Yes" said Ho-Oh_

" _What about the triangle comet" asked Lucas_

" _I don't know what that could mean" said Ho-Oh_

"What about the triangle comet" asked Lucas

"That is a mystery as well" said Steven

"So this is what we will most likely be up against eventually" said Lucas looking at the murals again

"WHAT" yelled Brendan

"What do you mean by that" he asked

"This is most likely Team Magma's and Team Aqua's ultimate goal" said Lucas waving at the murals

"How are we supposed to fight them" asked Brendan

"Just train really hard" said Lucas

"I have done it before and I'm sure you can too" he said

"Alright" said Brendan

"You won't have to face them by yourself you know" said Lucas

"You will most likely deal with Kyogre while I deal with Groudon" he said

"Ok" said Brendan

They left the area with the murals and while Brendan left Granite Cave, Lucas decided to explore the rest of it. But when he went to take out his bicycle, Mesprit stopped him.

"You don't need your bicycle" said Mesprit

"You got me" she said smiling

She teleported them all to the top of the ledge and they went to explore the rest of Granite Cave. While doing so, Lucas caught an Aron and started training it. After they were done exploring, they went back to the Pokémon Center.

Once inside their room, Lucas asked "How do we get to Mauville City"

Cheryl took out her PokeNav Plus and took a look at the map.

"We have a long way to go" said Cheryl looking at the map

"We go west along Route 107 and 108 and then up north on Route 109 to Slateport City" she explained

"Once we leave Slateport City, we go up north on Route 110 to reach Mauville City" she finished

"That is a long way" said Lucas

"I take it that Routes 107, 108, and 109 are all water" asked Suicune

"Mostly" said Cheryl

"Route 109 is about half beach" she said

The next day everyone returned to the Pokeballs as Lucas took Cheryl's bag. He left the Pokémon Center and went to the water's edge. Suicune came out of her Pokeball and Lucas asked "Ready Sui"

Suicune nodded her head and he go on her back. She then took off running down Route 107 and Route 108. She then ran up Route 109 and came to a stop on the beach as Lucas got off her back.

"Good job Sui" said Lucas rubbing her head

Suicune nuzzled into Lucas before disappearing into her Pokeball. Lucas started walking up the beach battling trainers along the way until he came across a sign.

"Monthly tournament being held today at the Seashore House" read Lucas

"Winner receives a case of Soda Pop" he finished

"Sounds like fun" he said

He went to the Seashore House and entered into the tournament. He crushed the competition with his original team from Sinnoh and won the case of Soda Pop.

"Those were some really hot battles" said the owner

"Thanks" said Lucas

He left the Seashore House and entered Slateport City. He found the Pokémon Center and book a room for a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

The next day Lucas and his girlfriends left the Pokémon Center and went to go explore Slateport City. The first place that they went to was the outdoor marketplace. As they were looking through the marketplace, Mesprit froze before she started looking around.

"What is it" asked Lucas

"I sensed that there is something powerful here" said Mesprit

"Follow me" she said

She led them to the end of the marketplace where she saw a Mega Stone on the ground and picked it up.

"It's a Mega Stone" said Mesprit looking at it

"How did that get here" asked Suicune

Cheryl closed her eyes before she said "I don't know"

"Do you know which one that is" asked Lucas

"No" said Mesprit shaking her head

"I guess we will find out sooner or later" said Lucas taking the Mega Stone and putting it away

After the marketplace they next went to the shipyard where they were building a new ferry named the S.S. Tidal. They then went to the Pokémon Fan Club where Lucas got a Soothe Bell for being close to his Pokémon. He also did a TV interview with Gabby before they left.

They went behind the Pokémon Fan Club and saw a Contest Hall.

"Oh great, they have contests here too" said Lucas sighing

"I am avoiding that" he said walking away

They next went to the harbor but there was nothing there since the ferry was still under construction. The last place they went to was the Oceanic Museum.

"Welcome to the Oceanic Museum" said the receptionist when they walked inside

"The tickets are 50 dollars per person" she said

Lucas handed over 200 dollars and got four tickets.

"Enjoy your visit" said the receptionist

They went into the museum and saw it was filled with grunts from Team Magma and Team Aqua who were arguing with each other.

"What are they doing here" asked Lucas

Mesprit closed her eyes before she said "Their boss told them to meet up here"

"Take them out" said Lucas

Mesprit raised them all up into the air before slamming them into the ground knocking them all unconscious.

"Let's go check out upstairs" said Lucas

They all ran upstairs and saw Brendan give an older man a briefcase.

"Thank you for these parts young man" said Captain Stern

"It was no problem" said Brendan

"We will be taking those parts now" said a pair of Team Magma Grunts coming up to them

"NO" yelled a pair of Team Aqua Grunts coming up to them

"We will take those parts" they said

"Who are you thugs" shouted Captain Stern

"I won't let you take them" said Brendan

"You are outnumbered boy" said a Team Magma Grunt

"There is no way you can beat all of us" said a Team Aqua Grunt

"Maybe I can help even the odds a little" said Lucas walking up to them

"It won't change anything" said a Team Magma Grunt

"We are taking those parts" said a Team Aqua Grunt

"Go Numel" shouted the Team Magma Grunts throwing pokeballs

"Go Carvanha" shouted the Team Aqua Grunts throwing pokeballs

"Go Floatzel" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Go Nuzleaf" shouted Brendan throwing a pokeball

"A foreign Pokémon" shouted a Team Magma Grunt

"Floatzel, Surf" commanded Lucas

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water towards the two Numel knocking them out.

"Nuzleaf, Razor Leaf" commanded Brendan

Nuzleaf shot razor like leaves at one of the Carvanha knocking it out.

"Carvanha, Bite" commanded a Team Aqua Grunt

Carvanha tried to bite Nuzleaf but he avoided it.

"Nuzleaf, Razor Leaf" commanded Lucas

Nuzleaf shot more razor like leaves at the other Carvanha knocking it out.

"We lost" shouted the Team Magma Grunts

"What do we do now" asked the Team Aqua Grunts

"This is unexpected" said a voice

"I can't believe you lost to a kid" shouted another voice

Everyone turned towards the voices and saw two men walking towards them. One of the them was dressed in a nice red suit and the other dressed like a pirate captain.

"Boss" shouted all the grunts

"Leave" said Maxie

"Get out of here" shouted Archie

All the grunts quickly ran away.

"Allow me to introduce myself" said Maxie

"I am Maxie, leader of Team Magma"

"You seem like open minded people, so allow me to explain what I want" he said

"Human society is developing and expanding at a very fast rate" he explained

"Soon we will reach our pinnacle and everyone will prosper" he continued

"But to reach that we need more land" he finished

"That is why I want to expand the land for the betterment of Humanity" he proclaimed

"You're wrong" shouted Archie

"Human expansion is destroying the homes of Pokémon" he said

"That is why we need to expand the ocean to create more homes for Pokémon" he proclaimed

"You are both wrong" said Suicune

"Both humans and Pokémon need both the land and the ocean to live and thrive" she said

"Expanding the land at the expense of the ocean will not lead to the betterment of Humanity but destroy them" she said

"Expanding the ocean will destroy the homes of the Pokémon who live on the land" she said

"I see you a closed-minded person that cannot be convinced" said Maxie

"Do not get in our way again" he said as he left

"I see that you don't care about Pokémon" said Archie

Lucas and his girlfriends started growling at that.

"Don't mess with us again brat" said Archie as he left

"Thank you for protecting me" said Captain Stern

"I must get these parts to the shipyard so we can begin our undersea exploration" he said as he ran off

" _Are Groudon and Kyogre sleeping under the ocean" asked Lucas_

" _Yes they are" said Ho-Oh_

" _They must want to use them to expand the land and the ocean" she said_

They all left the museum and went to the Pokémon Center for the night. The next morning as they were leaving Slateport City they saw something was going on at the Contest Hall. Lucas and his girlfriends ignored it and continued onto Route 110 while Brendan decided to check it out.

He saw a large crowd was in front of the Contest Hall where it looked like they were filming something.

"Hello everyone" said a teal haired girl wearing a blue and white outfit waving

"I am Lisia"

"And this is my partner Ali" she said pointing at her Altaria

"It is time for another installment of…" she began

"Lisia's Miraculous Contest Scouting" she exclaimed striking a pose

"Now who to pick this time" she asked

She looked through the crowd until she saw Brendan.

"You" shouted Lisia pointing at Brendan

She ran over to Brendan and grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of the cameras.

"What is your name" asked Lisia

"Brendan"

"Brendan's story begins today" said Lisia

"A New Star is Born" she exclaimed striking a pose

"Here is a Contest Pass and a Pokeblock kit" she said giving them to Brendan

Brendan took them and put them away.

"That concludes another edition of Lisia's Miraculous Contest Scouting" said Lisia

"Thank you for watching" she said waving

She then grabbed Brendan's arm and dragged him into the Contest Hall. Once inside Lisia let go of Brendan's arm and said "Sorry about that"

"You don't really have to compete in a contest if you don't want to" she said

"I wouldn't mind trying it out" said Brendan

"That's great" shouted Lisia

"My Big Beginning, A Heart Pounding Contest Debut" she exclaimed striking a pose

"Let's go get you a costume" she said grabbing Brendan's arm

"A costume" asked Brendan

"Yes" said Lisia nodding her head

"You can't compete wearing that" she said pointing at Brendan's outfit

"Competing in a Contest is all about showing off" she said

She dragged Brendan to a dressing room and picked out an outfit before giving it to Lucas.

"Put this on" said Lisia

"You will look great" she said as she left

Brendan put on the Contest Outfit and left the dressing room.

"I was right you do look great" said Lisia seeing Brendan

"Good luck" she said

"I will be watching" she said as she left

Brendan went up to the counter and decided to enter the Coolness Contest with Combusken. He dominated the Introduction Round and even though one of his opponents pulled off a Spectacular Talent during the Talent Round, won the Contest.

"That was amazing" exclaimed Lisia once Brendan was back in his regular clothes

"I knew I picked the right person" she said

"Thanks" said Brendan

"Excuse me" said a Pokémon Breeder walking up to them

"Yes" asked Brendan

"Do you think you could look after this Pokémon" asked the Breeder holding out a Pokeball

"Sure" said Brendan taking the Pokeball

He tossed the Pokeball and out came a Pikachu wearing an outfit that looked like a Rock Star.

"How cute" gushed Lisia

"She is wearing a little outfit" she said

"She always loved dressing up" said the Breeder

"I was inspired by your Contest Performance to make that outfit" she said

"Thanks" said Brendan returning Pikachu

"I will take care of her" he said

"If you ever want to change her outfit just come see me" said the Breeder leaving

"Wow, she would be great in Contests" said Lisia

"I look forward to competing against you in the future" she said as she left


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

Lucas and his girlfriends arrived on Route 110 and saw it had a Cycling Road.

"Do you want to go up the Cycling Road or the route underneath it" asked Lucas

"Let's do both" cheered Mesprit

"Ok" said Lucas smiling

As they went up the route Lucas caught a Electrike and a Oddish. After they past the entrance to Cycling Road and started going straight up they ran into a group of Team Magma grunts.

"Let's keep going" said a Team Magma grunt

"We need to get to Mt. Chimney" he added

"That is a long way away" said another Team Magma grunt

"Let's rest in Mauville City first" said another Team Magma grunt

"Good idea" said the first Team Magma grunt

After that the group of Team Magma grunts continued up Route 110.

"Where is Mt. Chimney" asked Lucas

Cheryl took out her PokeNav Plus and looked at the map.

"There are multiple ways to get there" said Cheryl

"But they are all north of Mauville City" she added

"I guess that is why they are resting there" said Lucas

They continued until they came to a fork in the road. With a path going left and right along with a place called the Trick House in front of them.

"Which way" asked Lucas

"Route 110 continues on to the right while the other half of Route 103 is to the left" said Cheryl pointing in each direction

"Let's check out the other half of Route 103 first" said Lucas

The three girls nodded their heads as they went left to the other half of Route 103. While there Lucas got some berries, and fought some trainers before heading back to Route 110.

On their way, back to Route 110, they came across the Trick House. They went inside and it looked like there was no one there.

"We are being watched" said Mesprit looking around

She went up to the table and looked underneath it.

"Hello" said Mesprit smiling

"Gah" shouted the Trick Master

There was a puff of smoke as the Trick Master appeared before them.

"You found me" said the Trick Master

"Who are you" asked Lucas

"I am the most mysterious man in all of Hoenn" said the Trick Master

"The Trick Master" he proclaimed

He then started laughing before he stopped when he started coughing.

"I have devised the most devious maze ever" said the Trick Master

"Enter if you dare and find the scroll with the code that will unlock the door" he said

"That is if you don't get lost doing it" he added

He then started laughing again as he disappeared. Lucas and his three girlfriends went through the door behind the scroll and came into an indoor forest.

"Could he have made it any easier" asked Lucas

"You're up Celebi" he said

Cheryl nodded her head as she took off her backpack. She then changed into Celebi and took off into the forest. She flew through the forest until she found a scroll on the ground. She opened it and read the code before flying back.

Once she was back, she changed into Cheryl and picked up her backpack.

"I got the code" said Cheryl

They walked around the edge of the indoor forest to the other side where Cheryl wrote 'Trick Master is Great' on the scroll blocking the door.

"Figures the code would be something like that" said Lucas reading the code

The scroll rolled up and disappeared allowing them to go through the door. They came into a small room where they saw the Trick Master sitting at a table.

"You are here already" exclaimed the Trick Master seeing them

"It took me all night to plant those trees" he cried

"You are good, but you are nowhere near my level yet" he said

"I still have many more tricks up my sleeves" he said as he disappeared

They all went through the hole in the back and they found themselves outside the Trick House.

"Well that was a unique experience" said Lucas

"Let's not do that again" said Suicune

"Ok" said Lucas

Once they were back on Route 110, they continued down the path under Cycling Road. Lucas fought more trainers along the way and found some more berries at the end.

They entered the gate leading to Cycling Road where a receptionist stopped them.

"Please get on your bikes before you enter" said the receptionist

All four of them got on their bikes as the receptionist said "Have fun going full out"

They left the gate to Cycling Road and were about to enter the road itself when Mesprit stopped and started looking around.

"What is it Mesprit" asked Lucas

"I got that feeling again" said Mesprit

"I think there is a Mega Stone around here" she said looking around

She went to where the feeling was coming from and picked up the Manectite from the ground.

"This is it" said Mesprit looking at it

"Here you go" she said giving it to Lucas

"Thanks" said Lucas taking it

"I guess we can find out later who it belongs to" he said

They rode onto Cycling Road and shot down it battling trainers along the way. When they got to the bottom they were stopped by a man who said "It took you over ten minutes to get down Cycling Road"

"You can go faster than that" he said

"Did you consider that I fought trainers along the way" asked Lucas

"No" said the man shaking his head

They all got back on Cycling Road and rode all the way back to the top. Once they exited Cycling Road back at the top, they went to the entrance to Mauville City. They noticed that the entrance led into one humongous building.

"Woah" said Lucas in awe

"It looks Mauville City is inside one giant building" he said

"I wonder what kind of building it is" asked Cheryl

They went into Mauville City and saw it was a giant mall.

"It's a mall" exclaimed Mesprit

"Let's go find the Pokémon Center first before we go explore" said Lucas

"Ok" said Mesprit pouting

As they walked into the mall they saw Wally along with an older man.

"We have arrived Mauville City" said Wally's Uncle

"What do you want to do first" he asked

"Do you want to get something to eat" he asked

"Maybe we could get you a bike" he said

"The exercise would be good for you" he said

"I want to challenge the gym" said Wally

"What" exclaimed his uncle

"Now which way is it" asked Wally

He turned around until he pointed to the north.

"That way" said Wally pointing

"Though the inner courtyard" he said

He then took off running towards the inner courtyard.

"Wait a minute Wally" shouted his uncle

"Get back here" he exclaimed running after him

"Well it looks like he is doing better" said Lucas

"That's good" said Cheryl smiling

They went up to a nearby map and saw the Pokémon Center was in the inner courtyard. So, they went to the inner courtyard and saw a statue in the center of the Prism Tower. The sign next to it said it was a gift from Lumiose City.

They went into the Pokémon Center and book a room for a few days.

"Now let's go shopping" exclaimed Mesprit

"Yes" cheered Cheryl and Suicune

Lucas just sighed at it.

They left the Pokémon Center and went back into the mall. They went past the Pledge Move Dojo and the Ultimate Move Studio since they didn't need them.

"I guess this is where most of the move tutors are" said Lucas

They also went past Rydel's Cycles since they all already had bicycles. They did go into the Inverse Battle shop. They had a machine that flipped Pokémon types strengths and weaknesses. Making it so that a Grass type would be strong against a Fire type instead of being weak against it.

Lucas decided to try it out and got some Rare Candies out of it for doing so good.

They left the Inverse Battle shop and went past the Battle Institute and went into TV Mauville where all the shows on the BuzzNav are filmed. They had a place where visitors could film themselves reading the news that they all did.

They left TV Mauville and continued exploring the mall.

They next came across the Mauville City Gym. They saw Brendan was having a battle with Wally outside it that Brendan won. They both talked after the battle was over and Wally's Uncle gave something to Brendan before they both left.

"I take it that he wanted to prove himself against you" asked Lucas

Brendan turned around and saw Lucas and his three girlfriends standing there.

"Yes" said Brendan nodding his head

"I hope I wasn't too hard on him" he added

"You weren't" said Cheryl smiling

"This is what he needed to grow stronger" she said

"If you say so" said Brendan

"You will see" said Cheryl smiling

Brendan walked away as they continued exploring the mall.

They stopped by the Pokémon Reflexology Services and got a massage for their Pokémon before they continued exploring the mall.

They considered Ritzy Ribbon Retail but it was too expensive for just ribbons. They also considered Narcissus Mirror shop. Even though they had a lot of mirrors, none of them was for sale.

"How does she stay in business if she doesn't sell anything" asked Mesprit

"Maybe her husband is rich" said Lucas shrugging his shoulders

They continued until a man called out to them.

"Could you help me" asked the man

"What is the problem" asked Lucas

"I used to run a game shop but I recently had to shut it down since I wasn't making any money anymore" said the man

"I have some prizes left and I didn't want them to go to waste" he said

"So, could you take them" he asked

Mesprit peeked in his mind before she said _"It's legit"_

"Sure" said Lucas

"Thank you" said the man

He reached down into a nearby box and took out a Torchic, Treecko, and a Mudkip dolls.

"Here you go" said the man holding them out

Suicune took the Mudkip doll, Mesprit took the Torchic doll, and Cheryl took the Treecko doll.

"Thank you" said the three of them

They continued passed the Crooner's Café in favor of going to the Food Court. When they arrived, a man walked up to them and asked "This is your first time here isn't it"

All four of them nodded their heads.

"Let me tell you the unofficial rules" said the man

"While you are waiting for your food, people can challenge you for your seat" he explained

"You win and you keep your seat, but if you lose you lost your seat as well" he continued

"Have fun" he finished as he left

They looked around the food court and saw all the restaurants were busy except one, a sub shop.

"Welcome" said the cashier seeing them

"Our special today is the Village Sub Combo" she said

"What would you like" she asked

"Four Village Sub Combos please" said Lucas

"That will be $4000" said the cashier

Lucas handed over the money and the cashier took it and gave a buzzer to him.

"The buzzer will go off when your food is ready" said the cashier

"Thank you" said Lucas

They went and found a table and sat down. Lucas sent out Infernape, Typhlosion, and Luxray while Cheryl sent out Empoleon. They watched as people tried to come up to them only for their Pokémon to scare them away.

Finally, the buzzer went off and Lucas and Cheryl got up to get everyone's food.

While they were eating Mesprit said "I thought a city sized mall would have more stores than this"

"There are more levels" said Lucas

"They are probably for the apartments" said Mesprit

"You really have to love shopping to live here" said Cheryl

After they finished eating they decided to go up the stairs. The second floor was all glassed in with no way out on the floor. The rooftop was a park that they had a nice walk around before they headed back to the Pokémon Center.

The next day Lucas started training to take on the Mauville City Gym.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

Lucas found out that he didn't need as much training as he thought he would to take on the Mauville City Gym. In a few days, he was ready to take on the gym.

The next morning Lucas and his 'family' left the Pokémon Center and went to the gym. They went inside and it looked like they entered a power plant. They saw electricity flowing between pylons creating barriers and switches on the floor. Ahead of them was a staircase going up.

Lucas stepped on the red switch changing the flow of electricity removing one of the barriers to the staircase. He then stepped on the blue switch removing the other barrier.

They went up the stairs came out on a larger platform with a more complex puzzle. Lucas stepped on the blue switch which gave him access to the red switch. He stepped on that which gave him access to another blue switch. He stepped on that which gave access to the gym leader. But they had to walk all the way back to the beginning of the platform then all the way down the platform again to get to the Gym Leader.

They walked up to the Gym Leader who was watching electricity surround a metal sphere.

"So, you made it pass my devious switch trap" said Wattson

"It wasn't that hard" said Lucas

Wattson turned around and said "Now that the renovations to Mauville are complete, I like to create traps and puzzles and battle trainers"

"Which one of you is challenging me" he asked

"I am" said Lucas stepping forward

"Then I Wattson, the Gym Leader of the Mauville City Gym accept your challenge"

"Let's have an electrifyingly battle" he said

"The battle between Wattson the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf Town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Magnemite" shouted Wattson throwing a pokeball

"Go Aron" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Magnemite vs. Aron, begin" said the referee

"Magnemite, Thunder Wave" commanded Wattson

Magnemite sent a pulse of electricity at Aron paralyzing him.

"Aron, Bulldoze" commanded Lucas

Aron stomped the ground causing a shockwave to hit Magnemite but it remained floating barely.

" _It must have that damn Study ability as well" thought Lucas_

Lucas used a Paralyze Heal on Aron while Wattson used a Super Potion on Magnemite.

"Magnemite, Thunder Wave" commanded Wattson

Magnemite sent another pulse of electricity at Aron paralyzing him again.

"Aron, Bulldoze" commanded Lucas

Aron stomped the ground again causing another shockwave to hit Magnemite but it remained floating barely again.

Lucas used another Paralyze Heal on Aron while Magnemite used Volt Switch. It surrounded itself in electricity and hit Aron before going back into its pokeball. Voltorb suddenly came out.

"Voltorb, Volt Switch" commanded Wattson

Voltorb surrounded itself in electricity and hit Aron before going back into its pokeball. Magnemite suddenly came out.

"Aron, Bulldoze" commanded Lucas

Aron stomped the ground causing a shockwave to hit Magnemite knocking it out.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, Aron is the winner" said the referee

"Return Magnemite" said Wattson

"Go Voltorb" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Voltorb vs. Aron, begin" said the referee

Lucas used a Super Potion on Aron as Voltorb used Volt Switch. It surrounded itself with electricity and hit Aron before disappearing into its pokeball. Then Magneton suddenly came out.

"Aron, Bulldoze" commanded Lucas

Aron stomped the ground sending a shockwave at Magneton damaging it.

"Magneton, Volt Switch" commanded Wattson

Magneton surrounded itself in electricity and hit Aron knocking it out before disappearing into its pokeball. Then Voltorb suddenly came out.

"Aron is unable to battle, Magneton is the winner" said the referee

"Return Aron" said Lucas

"Go Combusken" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Voltorb vs. Combusken, begin" said the referee

"Combusken, Flame Charge" commanded Lucas

Combusken surrounded itself in flames and charged at Voltorb hitting it and knocking it out.

"Voltorb is unable to battle, Combusken is the winner" said the referee

"Return Voltorb" said Wattson

"Go Magneton" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Magneton vs. Combusken, begin" said the referee

"Combusken, Flame Charge" commanded Lucas

Combusken surrounded itself in flames and charged at Magneton hitting it and knocking it out.

"Magneton is unable to battle, Combusken is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf Town" he said

"Return Magneton" said Wattson

"Return Combusken" said Lucas

"Congratulations on your win" said Wattson

"Here is the Dynamo Badge as proof of your victory" he said holding out the badge

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Take this TM as well" said Wattson holding it out

"What is it" asked Lucas taking

"It's Volt Switch" said Wattson

"I'm sure you know what that does by now" he added laughing

"Yes, I do" said Lucas

"You will find the next gym in Lavaridge Town" said Wattson

"Thank you for telling me" said Lucas

"Congratulations Lucas" said Cheryl, Mesprit, and Suicune

They each gave him a hug and a kiss.

They all left the gym and went back to the Pokémon Center. Once they were in their room Lucas asked "How do we get to Lavaridge Town"

Cheryl took out her PokeNav Plus and looked at the map.

"We go north up Route 111 then go west along Route 112 to get there" said Cheryl

"What about west and east of here" asked Lucas

Cheryl took another look at the map before she said "West of here is Route 117 which takes us to Verdanturf Town"

"That is where Wally was going" said Mesprit

"To the east is Route 118" said Cheryl

"But there is nothing to do there right now since a river cuts thought it that empties into the ocean that no trainer at this point could cross" she explained

"We will go check out Verdanturf Town first before going to Lavaridge Town" said Lucas

Everyone nodded their heads at that before getting ready for bed.

The next morning, they left Mauville City and went west along Route 117 battling trainers and collecting berries along the way. They came across a Pokémon Day Care but they ignored it as they continued.

They soon arrived in Verdanturf Town.

"The air is so clean here" said Cheryl taking a deep breath

"I guess that is why Wally was sent to live here" said Suicune

They went to the Pokémon Center where Lucas had his Pokémon healed before they left to explore the town.

They ignored the contest hall as they went into the Rusturf Tunnel that was just completed where Mesprit found another Mega Stone.

"It's another Mega Stone" said Mesprit picking it up

"That's three that we have found so far" said Lucas taking it and putting it away

They left the tunnel and went to the lower part of town where they found a little girl crying.

"What is the matter" asked Cheryl kneeling down

"Shrommy is missing" cried the little girl

"We were playing around the sign and he just disappeared" she cried

"Don't worry, I will go find him" said Mesprit

Mesprit went over to the sign and used her power to summon the Shroomish into her arms.

"Let's get you back to your friend" said Mesprit

She walked back to everyone else was and said "Here you go"

"Shrommy" exclaimed the little girl hugging him

"Thank you for finding him" she said

"It was no problem" said Mesprit waving her hand

"You can have this sparkly stone that I found" said the little girl holding it out

"Thank you" said Mesprit taking it

The little girl smiled before running off with her Shroomish.

Mesprit looked at the stone and her eyes widen.

"It's a Mega Stone" said Mesprit

"We are just finding those things everywhere" said Lucas

"I thought it would have been harder to find them than this" he added

After they finished exploring the town, they were to the Pokémon Center for the night. The next morning, they left Verdanturf Town and went back to Mauville City.

This time they went up north onto Route 111. As they were walking down the route they stopped when they heard a man call out to them.

"You look like a strong trainer" said Victor

"How would you like to battle my family" he asked

"Sure" said Lucas

"Go Taillow" shouted Victor throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

" _Uh oh" thought Victor_

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity and shot it at Taillow knocking it out.

"Return Taillow" said Victor

"Go Zigzagoon" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity and shot it at Zigzagoon knocking it out.

"Return Zigzagoon" said Victor

"We got a strong trainer out here" he shouted running into a nearby house

Lucas returned Luxray to his pokeball as a lady came out of the house.

"So, you defeated my husband" said Victoria

"Let's see how you do against me" she said

"Go Roselia" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Infernape" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

" _A fully evolved Pokémon" thought Victoria_

"Infernape, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Infernape took a deep breath before shooting out a stream of flames from his mouth at Roselia knocking it out.

"Return Roselia" said Victoria

"This trainer really is strong" she said heading back into the house

Lucas returned Infernape back to his pokeball as a girl ran out.

"You might have beat my mom and dad" said Vivi

"But you stand no chance against me" she said

"Go Goldeen" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"You really expect to beat me without an evolved Pokémon" said Lucas

"My Pokémon don't need to evolve to be strong enough to beat you" said Vivi

"Go Luxray" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

Vivi took a step back seeing Luxray.

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity and shot it at Goldeen knocking it out.

"Return Goldeen" said Vivi

"Go Numel" she shouted throwing a pokeball

" _She actually knows what she is doing" thought Lucas_

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Floatzel" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Surf" he commanded

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water at Numel knocking it out.

"Return Numel" said Vivi

"Go Shroomish" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Ice Beam" commanded Lucas

Floatzel shot a beam of ice at Shroomish knocking it out.

"Return Shroomish" said Vivi

"Grandma" she cried running into the house

Lucas returned Floatzel to his pokeball as an older lady left the house

"You made my granddaughter cry" said Vicky

"I should teach you some manners" she said

"Not my fault that she is a sore loser" said Lucas

"Go Meditite" shouted Vicky throwing a pokeball

"Your Pokémon isn't evolved either" said Lucas

"I would have thought that at least you would have an evolved Pokémon" he said

"Evolution is not the only thing that can make a Pokémon strong" said Vicky

"Go Staraptor" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

" _This is bad" thought Vicky_

"Staraptor, Aerial Ace" commanded Lucas

Staraptor disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of Meditite, hitting it, and knocking it out.

"Return Meditite" said Vicky

"You are very strong" she said as she left

Lucas returned Staraptor to his pokeball as they all continued down Route 111.

"Why did you use your Pokémon from Sinnoh" asked Mesprit

"From how they were talking I thought it was going to be more of a challenge" said Lucas

"I didn't think they would be around the level my Pokémon from Hoenn would be" he said

"Why didn't you start using them then" asked Suicune

"I thought it could be a trap" said Lucas

"You thought they didn't evolve their Pokémon on purpose" asked Cheryl

"Yes" said Lucas nodding his head


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

Lucas and his girlfriends continued down Route 111, having Golem smash some rocks that were in their way, until they came to an intersection. To the north was a desert with a sandstorm going on and to the west was Route 112.

"We go left" asked Lucas

"Yes" said Cheryl looking at her PokeNav Plus

"If you must go into that desert, I'm going back into my pokeball" said Suicune

They all went west towards Route 112. When they got onto Route 112 they saw Mt. Chimney to the right and ahead of them were ledges blocking the way to Lavaridge Town.

"Oh great" said Lucas sighing

"They really should have put something like that on the map" said Cheryl

They all went to hold onto Mesprit only for them to hear a voice shout out "Lucas"

They all turned around and saw May running up to them.

"Hello May" said Lucas

"What did you need" he asked

"My father wanted to know if you could go to Fallarbor Town to meet Professor Cozmo" said May

"He said that his research might be of help" she said

"Sure" said Lucas

"Great" said May

"I will see you there" she said

She then ran off.

"Looks like I have to put getting the next badge on hold" said Lucas

"How do we get there" he asked

Cheryl took out her PokeNav Plus and looked at the map.

"First we have to go through a tunnel in the volcano called the Fiery Path" said Cheryl

"That doesn't sound ominous at all" said Suicune sarcastically

"That will take us to the northern part of Route 112 where we go east to the northern part of Route 111" explained Cheryl

"Then we go up north then west along Route 111 to Route 113" she continued

"Finally, we go west along Route 113 to get to Fallarbor Town" she finished

They walked up the stairs on the mountain and saw a cable car station to the right before they went to the Fiery Path. They all stopped at the entrance as they were all hit by a blast of heat. Cheryl and Suicune disappeared into their pokeballs as Mesprit caught Cheryl's bag and put it on and went into the Fiery Path with Lucas.

They saw steam shooting out of cracks and vents everywhere as they quickly made their way down the tunnel and came out of the other end onto the northern half of Route 112. They both sat down sweating as Cheryl and Suicune came out of their pokeballs. Suicune then helped Lucas and Mesprit cool down.

"Thanks Sui" said Lucas

"No problem" said Suicune smiling

"Here is your bag back" said Mesprit giving it to Cheryl

"Sorry about that" said Cheryl taking it

"It's fine" said Mesprit waving her hand

Once Lucas and Mesprit were ready to go, they all got up and continued down the northern half of Route 112 onto the northern half of Route 111.

As they got onto the northern half of Route 111, they saw Brendan talking to a scruffy looking man wearing a red cowboy hat and carrying a red jacket. One of his Pokémon used a move on a tree and a vine dropped down that both the man and Brendan climbed up. A few minutes later the scruffy looking man climbed down and walked away followed by Brendan sometime later.

Lucas and his girlfriends walked up to him with Lucas asking "What was that about"

"He was showing me how to make a secret base" said Brendan

"So, you made your own treehouse" asked Cheryl

"Yes" said Brendan nodding his head

"He also said I could make one in the grass or in a cliff" he said

"What are you doing here" asked Lucas

"Well the Cable Car Station was closed so I couldn't get to Lavaridge Town" said Brendan

"So, I thought I explore around until it opens up" he said

"What are you doing" he asked

"Professor Birch asked us to go to Fallarbor Town to meet with Professor Cozmo" said Lucas

"Ok" said Brendan

Lucas and his girlfriends continued and came by a log cabin that an old lady ran a rest stop out of. They went in there and rested for a while before they continued.

As they got near Route 113, they saw ash falling from the sky making everything look grey.

"This route looks like the opposite of Verdanturf Town" said Suicune

"We will see you on the other side" said Cheryl

She gave her bag to Lucas as all three of them disappeared into their pokeballs.

Lucas took out a cloth and put it over his nose and mouth and put some glasses over his eyes. As he made his way down the route trainers kept jumping out of piles of ash ambushing him. During these battles Combusken evolved into Blaziken.

" _I'm surprised that none of Blaziken's attacks set off the ash" thought Lucas_

Once he was on the other side of Route 113, he took off the cloth and glasses as Cheryl, Mesprit, and Suicune came out of their pokeballs.

"Here you go" said Lucas handing Cheryl her bag

"Thanks" said Cheryl taking it

They entered Fallarbor Town and saw it was a very small town. Besides the Pokémon Center and the Poke Mart, all that there was were a contest hall and two houses. They saw a telescope coming out of one of the houses that they guessed was Professor Cozmo's lab.

After healing his Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, they went to Professor Cozmo's lab. When they got there, they saw May was standing outside of it.

"I'm so glad you are finally here Lucas" said May seeing them

"I need your help" she said

"What do you need May" asked Lucas

"Professor Cozmo has been taken" exclaimed May

"What happened" asked Lucas

"Come inside and I will explain" said May

They all went into Professor Cozmo's lab where they saw a lady standing there.

"What happened" asked Lucas

"Professor Cozmo was taken by some bad guys to Meteor Falls" said May

"It was Team Magma" said the lady

"I think they are after the meteorite that Professor Cozmo was researching" she said

"How did they catch him" asked Lucas

"They really didn't" said the lady

"He is so gullible that he will follow anyone that show interest in his research" she said sighing

"We have to save him" said May

"We will" said Lucas

"Thank you" exclaimed May

"I will meet you at Meteor Falls" she said as she ran out

"Where is Meteor Falls" asked Cheryl

"It is at the other end of Route 114" said the lady

"Thank you for telling us" said Cheryl

They left Professor Cozmo's lab as Cheryl took out her PokeNav Plus.

"How do we get there" asked Lucas

"We go west out of Fallarbor Town and south down Route 114 to get to Meteor Falls" said Cheryl

They all took out their bikes and got on them. They then took off out of Fallarbor Town and down Route 114. They would explore the route on their way back after they rescued Professor Cozmo. They arrived at Meteor Falls and got off their bikes before going inside.

Once inside they ran across a bridge they saw the Professor being bullied by a fat man in a red coat and a Team Magma Grunt. They then saw May run up to them.

"Leave Professor Cozmo alone" shouted May

"Do you actually think you can go up against us little girl" asked Tabitha laughing

"She is not alone" said Lucas

May turned around and saw Lucas and his three girlfriends come up beside her.

"You made it" exclaimed May

"Don't worry May, we will handle this" said Cheryl

"You actually think you can go up against a Team Magma Admin like me" exclaimed Tabitha laughing

"Once we have the meteorite and power it up at Mt. Chimney with our technology, we will be able to awaken the super ancient Legendary Pokémon" he proclaimed

"We won't let you steal the meteorite" said Mesprit

"I guess I must become your teacher and give you a lesson in pain then" said Tabitha

"Go Mightyena" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Koffing" shouted a Team Magma grunt throwing a pokeball

"Go Infernape" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Go Empoleon" shouted Cheryl throwing a pokeball

" _Those Pokémon are not from here" thought Tabitha_

" _This isn't good" he thought_

"Infernape, Close Combat" commanded Lucas

Infernape ran up to Mightyena and started kicking and punching it until it was knocked out.

"Empoleon, Ice Beam" commanded Cheryl

Empoleon shot a beam of ice at Koffing knocking it out.

"Return Mightyena" said Tabitha

"Return Koffing" said the Team Magma grunt

"Go Numel" shouted Tabitha throwing a pokeball

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump" commanded Cheryl

Empoleon took a deep breath before shooting out a large stream of water at Numel knocking it out.

"Return Numel" said Tabitha

"Damn you" he growled

"You got your butts kicked" said a voice laughing

Everyone turned towards the voice and saw a couple of Team Aqua grunts running up to them.

"Team Aqua" growled Suicune

"Now even you guys are here now" shouted Tabitha

"That's just great" he grumbled

"We will be taking that meteorite now" said one the Team Aqua grunts

Professor Cozmo started backing up in fear until he came to the edge of the cliff.

"Professor" shouted May in fear

"Empoleon, Blizzard" commanded Cheryl

A swirl of snow appeared temporarily blinding everyone. But while it looked like Empoleon was using Blizzard, it was Suicune that was the one that was really using it.

While everyone was temporary blinded by the blizzard, Mesprit summoned the meteorite to her and sent a meteorite looking rock at the Team Magma grunt.

"I got the meteorite" shouted the Team Magma grunt

"Time for a strategic retreat" shouted Tabitha running away

"Get back here" shouted one of the Team Aqua grunts

"After them" shouted another one of the Team Aqua grunts running after Team Magma

"We need that meteorite" he shouted

Once both teams were gone, Lucas and Cheryl returned their Pokémon to their pokeballs as May ran up to Professor Cozmo.

"Are you ok Professor" asked May

Professor Cozmo just stood their mumbling to himself.

"I think he is in shock" said May

"I am going to take him back to his lab" she said

"We will help you" said Lucas

"Thank you" said May

They all left Meteor Falls heading back to Professor Cozmo's lab.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

As they got back to Professor Cozmo's lab, it seemed that the Professor had gotten over his shock.

"You saved him" exclaimed the lady seeing them

"Thank you" she said

"It was no problem" said Lucas waving his hand

"Are you ok now Professor" asked May

"Yes" said Professor Cozmo nodding his head

"I can't believe that I let those hooligans trick me like that" he said

"Now they have my meteorite" he said looking down

"Do you know why they wanted that meteorite" asked Mesprit

"No" said Professor Cozmo shaking his head

"I have just started studying it recently" he said

"We will get it back for you" said Lucas

"Thank you" said Professor Cozmo

"I want you to have this TM as a thank you for saving me" he said holding out a TM

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"What are you going to do next May" he asked

"I was thinking of going to Mauville City and challenging the gym there" said May

"Do you want to go with me" she asked

"I already beat that gym" said Lucas

"Ok" said May

"I will see you later then" she said

"If you see Brendan, tell him we will meet him at the cable car for Mt. Chimney" said Cheryl

"I will" said May

"Bye" she said as she left

Lucas and his three girlfriends soon left Professor Cozmo's lab as well. Once they were out of sight of the lab, Mesprit took out the meteorite and gave it to Lucas.

"Excellent job girls" said Lucas

"Thank you" said Mesprit smiling

"How long do we have until we have to destroy Team Magma's and Team Aqua's plans at Mt. Chimney" asked Lucas

Cheryl closed her eyes for a few moments before she opened them and looked at her PokeNav Plus.

"We have enough time to take the scenic route back" said Cheryl

"What is the scenic route" asked Suicune

"We go south down Route 114, though Meteor Falls, and then go south down Route 115 to Rustboro City" explained Cheryl

"Then we can make our way back to Mauville City and Mt. Chimney from there" she added

"Ok" said Lucas

They all went down Route 114 taking their time this time. They stopped by a Fossil Maniac's house and the house of the person who runs Hoenn's PC. Lucas fought some trainers along the way until they arrived back at Meteor Falls.

They went inside and past where they fought Team Magma to a series of ledges with water going down them. They jumped down them and exited at the bottom. They came out in the middle of Route 115.

They went down the route with Lucas battling trainers along the way and collecting some berries as well. They arrived at Rustboro City where they each held onto Mesprit who teleported them to Mauville City. They then went to the Pokémon Center for the night.

The next day they left Mauville City and went to the cable car for Mt. Chimney. When they arrived at the foot of the mountain, Cheryl gave her bag to Mesprit as she and Suicune disappeared into their pokeballs. Both Lucas and Mesprit walked up the stairs and went right towards the cable car. When they got there, they saw Brendan waiting outside for them.

"I see May found you then" said Lucas

"Yes" said Brendan nodding his head

"That's great" said Lucas

"Why did you want to meet me here" asked Brendan

"Team Magma and Team Aqua have plans for Mt. Chimney and we are going to ruin them" said Lucas

"Ok" said Brendan

"Where is Cheryl and Sydney" he asked looking around

"They didn't want to deal with the heat of the volcano so they stayed behind in Mauville City" said Mesprit

"I had to have my Psychic type teleport them to the other side of the Fiery Path" said Lucas

"Ok" said Brendan

They went into the Cable Car Station and got into a cable car. It took them up to the top of Mt. Chimney. They got out of the car and left the station. They all looked around and saw Team Magma and Team Aqua grunts fighting each other.

They went up multiple flights of nearby stairs to the very top Mt. Chimney and could look down into the volcano seeing the magma. They saw a bridge leading out to the very center of the volcano. Lucas saw there was something on the end of the bridge.

"That is where we need to go" said Lucas pointing at the end of the bridge

"Ok" said Brendan nodding his head

They made their way around the volcano battling grunts along the way until they reached the bridge. They saw the entrance to the bridge was blocked by the fat man from Meteor Falls and a dark-skinned lady wearing a blue tube top and pants. They were both fighting until they saw Lucas, Mesprit, and Brendan come up.

"You" shouted Tabitha pointing at them

"You are the ones that messed up our plans at Meteor Falls" he exclaimed

"I thank you for that" said Shelly

"Does that mean you will let us pass" asked Brendan

"No" said Shelly shaking her head

"I was told to not let anyone pass me" she said

"Then we will defeat you" said Lucas

"Show me your power then" said Shelly

"Go Carvanha" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"I am not being left out" exclaimed Tabitha

"Go Numel" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Floatzel" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Go Manectric" shouted Brendan throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Hydro Pump" commanded Lucas

Floatzel took a deep breath and shot out a powerful stream of water at Numel knocking it out.

"Manectric, Thunder Fang" commanded Brendan

Manectric ran up to Carvanha and chomped down on it sending electricity into it knocking it out.

"Return Carvanha" said Shelly

"Go Grimer" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Numel" said Tabitha

"Go Koffing" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Manectric" said Brendan

"Go Aron" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Ice Beam" commanded Lucas

Floatzel shot a beam of ice at Koffing knocking it out.

"Aron, Bulldoze" commanded Brendan

Aron stomped the ground sending out a shockwave that hit Grimer knocking it out.

"Return Koffing" said Tabitha

"Return Grimer" said Shelly

"Return Floatzel" said Lucas

"Return Aron" said Brendan

"You are very powerful" said Shelly

"I will let you pass" she said

"Archie will destroy you" she said

She stepped to the side allowing Lucas, Mesprit, and Brendan to pass her. They walked down to the end of the bridge where they saw Maxie, Archie, and a machine that appears to not be working.

"You will not stop me Archie" said Maxie

"Once the meteorite is powered up, I will soon have the power needed to awaken the ancient Legendary Pokémon" he proclaimed

"Why isn't it on" asked Archie

"I am having technical difficulties" said Maxie

"You messed up" said Archie laughing

Maxie growled at that. He then noticed Lucas, Mesprit, and Brendan come up to them.

"You" said Maxie pointing at Lucas and Mesprit

"Have you come to interfere with my plans as well" he asked

"Yes" said Lucas nodding his head

"Then I will put a stop to you here and now" said Maxie

"Go Mightyena" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Infernape" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

" _So, this is one of the foreign fully evolved Pokémon that I was told about" thought Maxie_

" _This may be harder than I thought" he thought_

"Infernape, Close Combat" commanded Lucas

Infernape ran up to Mightyena and started punching and kicking it until it was knocked out.

"Return Mightyena" said Maxie

"Go Golbat" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity and shot it at Golbat knocking it out.

"Return Golbat" said Maxie

"Go Camerupt" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Floatzel" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Surf" he commanded

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water at Camerupt knocking it out.

Maxie was shocked that he was so easily beaten before he quickly composed himself.

"Return Camerupt" said Maxie

"I see you are very powerful" he said

"But let us see how well you do against my Mega Evolved Pokémon" he said touching his glasses

"How are you going to do that" asked Lucas

"Unless you have a Revive or kept a Pokémon out of the battle, you don't have any Pokémon left to Mega Evolve" he explained

Archie started laughing at that.

"He's right" said Archie laughing

But before anything else could be said, both Maxie and Archie received a phone call.

"What is it" asked Maxie

"You found it" shouted Archie

"So, it has been at Mt. Pyre the whole time" said Maxie

"I will be right there" said Archie

He then ran off.

"It appears that we must cut our battle short" said Maxie

"I must leave now" he said

"What are you talking about" asked Mesprit

"The battle is already over" she said

"Lucas kicked you butt" she said

Maxie didn't say anything as he quickly left.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

"This is not good" said Lucas

"They have found the items" he said

"Yes" said Mesprit nodding her head

"That must be how they are going to awaken them" she said

"What are you talking about" asked Brendan

"Some Legendary Pokémon have items that they leave behind in the world" explained Lucas

"These items can be used to awaken and control them or be used to empower them if given to them" he continued

"They are usually very hard to find" he finished

"Is that why they were trying to power up that meteorite" asked Brendan

"Yes" said Lucas nodding his head

"I wonder why they machine wouldn't work" asked Brendan

"That's because I took the real one and gave them a rock I picked up off the ground" said Mesprit smiling

"Really" asked Brendan

"Yep" said Mesprit

Brendan started laughing at that.

"Thank you for your help Brendan" said Lucas

"But I didn't do that much" said Brendan

"You fought the big bad guy" he said

"That's because the other one was too busy laughing at watching his rival making a fool of himself and getting his butt kicked" said Mesprit

"Yes" said Lucas nodding his head

"I'm sure if they didn't get that call, he would have made his move and we would have had to have fought him as well" he said

"Ok" said Brendan

"I will see you later" he said as he left

Lucas and Mesprit left as well and made their way back to the cable car station. Once there, Lucas asked "Is there a way to Lavaridge Town from here"

Mesprit put her hand into Cheryl's bad and took out the PokeNav Plus.

" _I've seen Celebi use this enough that I should be able to use it" thought Mesprit_

Mesprit looked at the map and saw they could take the Jagged Pass to get there.

"We can take the Jagged Pass to get there" said Mesprit

"It's right below the cable car station" she said

"Great, another ominous sounding path" said Lucas sighing

They walked out onto the Jagged Pass and looked down. They saw it was made up of a series of ledges that they had to jumped down.

"This looks like it's going to be fun" said Lucas sarcastically

They both jumped down the series of ledges battling trainers and finding items along the way. When they arrived at the bottom they found themselves on Route 112 on the other side of the ledges that they saw before.

There were two flashes of light as Cheryl and Suicune came out of their pokeballs.

"Here you go" said Mesprit holding out Cheryl's bag

"Thank you" said Cheryl taking it

"I am so glad that I didn't go there" said Suicune shivering

"Yeah" said Cheryl nodding her head

"Whose stupid idea was to build a bridge right out over an active volcano" she said

They walked down Route 112 until they arrived at Lavaridge Town. They saw it was a small town with only a Pokémon Center, Pokémon Mart, the gym, and an herb shop. But they did see a hot spring was connected to the Pokémon Center.

"A hot spring" exclaimed Suicune seeing it

"That is just what we need after going to that volcano" said Mesprit

They went into the Pokémon Center where Lucas got his Pokémon healed and they booked a room for a few days. They then went to the hot spring to relax. Ho-Oh and Giratina came out of their pokeballs to relax as well.

After a nice, long, and relaxing soak they left the Pokémon Center to go explore the town. Just outside the hot spring was hot sand that people were buried in relaxing. An old lady came up to them and said, "Excuse me"

"Yes" asked Lucas

"Are you trainers" asked the old lady

"We are" said Lucas nodding his head

"Could you take this egg then" asked the old lady holding out a Pokémon egg

"Sure" said Cheryl taking it

"Thank you" said the old lady

"I thought I could hatch it by burying it in the hot sand but found out it needs to be around Pokémon to hatch" she said

"We will take good care of it" said Lucas

"Thank you" said the old lady bowing

Their next stop was the Pokémon Mart where a Black Belt outside it asked, "Do you know how to dance"

"No" said Lucas shaking his head

"Take this" said the Black Belt holding out a TM

"With it you can learn the Suh-words Dance" he said

"That is Swords Dance" said Lucas taking it

"That is what I said" said the Black Belt

They all went into the Pokémon Mart and restocked their supplies before they left. Their next stop was the herb shop where Lucas got some Charcoal. They then went to their last stop, the Pokémon Gym.

Lucas found out it was a Fire type gym and that he needed to train some. So, they all went back to the Pokémon Center for the night.

The next day Lucas started his training. But once again he found out he didn't need as much training as he thought he would.

The next morning Ho-Oh and Giratina came out of their pokeballs as they all went to the Lavaridge Pokémon Gym. They all went inside and saw it was an indoor hot spring. They looked around and all they saw was a trapdoor.

"This looks fun" said Suicune sarcastically

"Here going nothing" said Lucas

They all stepped on the trapdoor and it opened and they all fell. Mesprit caught them all and gently set them down on a wooden platform below.

"Thanks" said Lucas

They all stepped off the wooden platform into the water. They looked around and saw another wooden platform near them. They all stepped onto the wooden platform and a geyser of water shot them back up to the higher floor. They came through a trapdoor and they all jumped off.

"This is going to get annoying" said Lucas

"I like it" said Giratina

"You would" said Cheryl

They made their way through the gym using the trapdoors and geysers until they finally arrived at the gym leader. She was a red-haired girl wearing a flame print tube top and jeans.

"Welcome challengers" exclaimed Flannery

"That didn't sound right" she mumbled

"Who dares to enter my gym" she shouted

"That didn't sound right either" she mumbled

"You are new at this aren't you" asked Lucas

"Is it that obvious" asked Flannery

"Yes" said Cheryl nodding her head

Flannery just looked down at that.

"I just took over as gym leader from my grandfather and don't have much experience" said Flannery

"You are actually my second challenger" she said

"Who was your first" asked Lucas

"Some green haired kid with a Gallade" said Flannery

" _The final evolved form of a male Ralts" thought Lucas_

" _It must have been Wally" he thought_

"I will prove that I deserve to by a gym leader by defeating you" exclaimed Flannery

"The battle between Flannery the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf Town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Slugma" shouted Flannery throwing a pokeball

"Go Pelipper" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Slugma vs. Pelipper, begin" said the referee

"Pelipper, Brine" commanded Lucas

Pelipper shot a glob of water at Slugma knocking it out.

"Slugma is unable to battle, Pelipper is the winner" said the referee

"Return Slugma" said Flannery

"Go Numel" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Numel vs. Pelipper, begin" said the referee

"Pelipper, Brine" commanded Lucas

Pelipper shot a glob of water at Numel knocking it out.

"Numel is unable to battle, Pelipper is the winner" said the referee

"Return Numel" said Flannery

"Go Torkoal" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Torkoal vs. Pelipper, begin" said the referee

"Pelipper, Brine" commanded Lucas

Pelipper shot a glob of water at Torkoal knocking it out.

"Torkoal is unable to battle, Pelipper is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf Town" he shouted

"Return Torkoal" said Flannery

"Return Pelipper" said Lucas

"I lost again" cried Flannery

"What a way to start my career with two losses" she said

"Maybe I'm not cut out to be a gym leader" she said looking down

"I'm sure you will get better with time" said Lucas smiling

"Thanks" said Flannery looking up

"Here is the Heat Badge as proof of your victory" she said holding it out

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"You will need to head to Petalburg City for the next gym" said Flannery

"Thank you for telling me" said Lucas

"I am going to start training so that I don't ever lose again" exclaimed Flannery

Lucas and his 'family' left the gym and ran into May outside of it.

"Hey Lucas" said May seeing them

"What did you need May" asked Lucas

"These just came in and I wanted to give them to you" said May holding out the Go-Goggles

"What are they" asked Lucas taking them

"They are Go-Goggles" said May

"They will allow you to see in that sandstorm in the desert" she explained

"Thank you for them" said Lucas

"No problem" said May

"Since you got the Heat Badge, do you want to go back to Petalburg City with me" she asked

"Not right now" said Lucas shaking his head

"Oh, ok" said May

"I will see you later" she said as she left

Once she was gone, Cheryl said "That is the second time she has asked that"

"Is she trying to get together with you" she asked growling

"I'm sure she was just trying to be nice" said Lucas

"Besides, you three are all that I will ever need" he said

Cheryl, Mesprit, and Suicune all smiled at that as they all went to the Pokémon Center for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

The next day Lucas and his three girlfriends left Lavaridge Town and went back to Route 111. Lucas put on the Go Goggles as Cheryl, Mesprit, and Suicune disappeared into their pokeballs. Lucas caught Cheryl's bag before he went into the desert. He walked around the desert and didn't find anything expect some trainers that he fought. Once he left the desert he took off the Go Goggles and Cheryl, Mesprit, and Suicune came out of their pokeballs. Lucas gave Cheryl her bag back.

"That seemed like a waste of time" said Cheryl

"Can you take us to Petalburg City" asked Lucas

"Sure" said Mesprit

They all grabbed onto Mesprit as she teleported them to Petalburg City. When they arrived, they went to the gym and found out it was a normal type gym. Lucas found that he needed to train to take on the gym leader.

They went to the Pokémon Center and booked a room for a few days. The next morning Lucas began his training. A few days later he finished his training and went to bed for the night.

The next day Lucas and his 'family' went to the Petalburg City Gym. They went inside and saw Norman standing before two doors.

"Welcome Lucas" said Norman

"Did you collect the number of badges you needed to challenge me" he asked

"Yes" said Lucas nodding his head

"Very good" said Norman

"To face me in battle you must make your way through a series of rooms each with a trainer inside" he explained

"Each trainer will use a specific item during battle that will be written on the door to that room" he continued

"Good luck" he finished as he left

Lucas went through all the rooms defeating all the trainers inside. All the trainers but two used their items but their Pokémon were knocked out before they could take effect. The one using X Defense raised their Pokémon's defense but it didn't matter. The one using potions didn't even get a chance to use them since their Pokémon were knocked out before they could heal them.

They all came into the last room and saw Norman sitting on the ground looking out the window. He heard them come in and got up before turning around to face them.

"You didn't have to go through all the rooms you know" said Norman

"I wanted to be thorough" said Lucas

"Besides I wasn't going to turning down all that free training" he added

"You understand the true meaning for the design of my gym" said Norman

"I take it not a lot of people do that" asked Cheryl

"Yes" said Norman nodding his head

"Most trainers only fight the minimum number of three trainers before facing me" he said

"They then wonder why they lost against me" he added

"Has Brendan been here yet" asked Lucas

"No, he has not" said Norman

"But Wally has already defeated me" he said

"That's good" said Suicune smiling

"Yes" said Norman nodding his head

"He has grown stronger alongside with his Pokémon" he said

"Now let us begin our match" he said

"Yes" said Lucas nodding his head

"The battle between the Norman the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf Town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Slaking" shouted Norman throwing a pokeball

"Go Blaziken" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Slaking vs. Blaziken, begin" said the referee

"Blaziken, Rock Smash" commanded Lucas

Blaziken ran up to Slaking and punched it but it remained standing.

"Slaking, Yawn" commanded Norman

Slaking released a large yawn which caused Blaziken to yawn as well. Then Norman used a Hyper Potion on Slaking.

"Blaziken, Rock Smash" commanded Lucas

Blaziken ran up to Slaking and punched it again but it remained standing. Then Blaziken fell asleep. Lucas used an Awakening on him while Slaking couldn't do anything because of its Truant ability.

"Blaziken, Rock Smash" commanded Lucas

Blaziken ran up to Slaking and once again punched it knocking it out this time.

"Slaking is unable to battle, Blaziken is the winner" said the referee

"Return Slaking" said Norman

"Go Vigoroth" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Vigoroth vs. Blaziken, begin" said the referee

"Blaziken, Rock Smash" commanded Lucas

Blaziken ran up to Vigoroth and punched it knocking it out.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, Blaziken is the winner" said the referee

"Return Vigoroth" said Norman

"Go Slaking" he shouted throwing a pokeball

" _Another one" thought Lucas_

"Slaking vs. Blaziken, being" said the referee

"Blaziken, Rock Smash" commanded Lucas

Blaziken ran up to Slaking and punched it but it remained standing.

"Slaking, Retaliate" commanded Norman

Slaking got up and punched Blaziken but he remained standing. Lucas used a Hyper Potion on Blaziken while Slaking couldn't do anything because of its Truant ability.

"Blaziken, Rock Smash" commanded Lucas

Blaziken ran up to Slaking and punched it again knocking it out this time.

"Slaking is unable to battle, Blaziken is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf Town" he shouted

"Return Slaking" said Norman

"Return Blaziken" said Lucas

"I lost" said Norman

"Here is the Balance badge as proof of your victory" he said holding it out

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Take this TM as well" said Norman holding it out

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It's Retaliate" said Norman

"Its power will increase if you use it right after one of your Pokémon gets knocked out" he explained

"Thank you" said Lucas putting it away

"You will find your next gym in Fortree City" said Norman

"I wish you well on your journey through Hoenn's east coast" he said

"Congratulations Lucas" said Cheryl, Mesprit, and Suicune

They then each gave him a hug and a kiss.

As Lucas and his 'family' were leaving the gym they saw Brendan coming in.

"Are you here to challenge your father" asked Lucas

"Yes" said Brendan nodding his head

"Defeat all the trainers" said Lucas

"What do you mean by that" asked Brendan

"You will find out" said Lucas

They all went to the Pokémon Center where Lucas healed his Pokémon before they went to their room for the night. Once inside their room, Lucas asked "How do we get to Fortree City"

Cheryl took out her PokeNav Plus and looked at it.

"It's really far away" said Cheryl

"We need to go back to Mauville City first" she began

"Then we need to go east along Route 118 and go north up Route 119 to get to Fortree City" she finished

"That doesn't seem that long" said Mesprit

"Route 119 is really long" said Cheryl

"How long is it" asked Suicune

"It is the same length as all three sections of Route 111 combined" said Cheryl

"That doesn't seem so bad" said Lucas

"At least we don't have to go through a desert" said Suicune

The next day Lucas and his three girlfriends left the Pokémon center and Mesprit teleported them to Mauville City. They exited the east entrance of Mauville City and came out onto Route 118. They looked ahead and saw the route was cut in half by a river.

Lucas fought all the trainers on the west side and collected some items before they all stood on the west bank of the river. Before Cheryl could go into her pokeball, Mesprit grabbed everyone and teleported them to the other side of the river.

"I could have taken everyone across" said Suicune pouting

"Lucas is about to ride you a lot soon" said Mesprit

"I wanted to get in on the action before then" she said smiling

Suicune just looked away blushing.

Before they could take another step the egg that Cheryl was holding in her bag started shaking. She took it out and it started cracking and a Wynaut came out of it. Lucas took out his Pokedex and found out it was a Wynaut, the baby form of Wobbuffet.

"What do you want to do with him" asked Lucas

"Let's give him to May" said Mesprit.

She took Wynaut out of Cheryl's arms and teleported away. She arrived at May's location and walked up to her.

"What are you doing here Mary" asked May

"Here you go" said Mesprit holding out Wynaut

May took him and Mesprit walked away before teleporting away once out of sight.

"All taken care of" said Mesprit when she appeared

They all stepped off the beach and saw Brendan talking to Steven.

"I see you have conquered the gyms on the western side of Hoenn as well" said Steven seeing them

"Yes" said Lucas nodding his head

"I am looking forward to seeing how you choose and raise your Pokémon" said Steven

Before any of them could leave they heard the cry of a Pokémon. They looked towards the sound and saw it was Latios.

"It's Latios" said Mesprit

"What do you want Latios" asked Steven

Latios looked at Brendan and Steven then moved his head away.

"Do you want us to go with you" asked Steven

Latios nodded his head and lowered himself to the ground. Brendan and Steven got on Latios as he looked at Mesprit. Mesprit nodded her head as Latios took off and flew away.

"What did he say" asked Lucas

"Team Aqua found their island home and he left to find help while his sister stayed behind" said Mesprit

"Did he tell you where to go" asked Lucas

"Yes" said Mesprit nodding her head

They all grabbed on Mesprit as she teleported them away.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

Mesprit teleported them to an island in the southern sea of Hoenn. They looked around and saw a beautiful landscape.

"This place is beautiful" said Cheryl

"It is" agreed Suicune

They saw Latios land and Brendan and Steven got off.

"How did you get here" asked Brendan seeing them

"Latios told us where to go and my Psychic type teleported us here" said Lucas

"How did he do that" asked Brendan

"Latios is part Psychic type" said Steven

Brendan nodded his head at that.

Steven looked around the island before he said, "I feel there is more to this island than meets the eyes"

"Could this be that mythical island" he said

"What mythical island" asked Brendan

"Old tales tell that the island home of Latios and Latias could hold a secret to Mega Evolution" said Steven

" _That must be the reason Team Aqua is here" thought Lucas_

" _To capture the two Legendary Pokémon and find out what that secret is" he thought_

They walked into a clearing and saw someone from Team Magma standing there.

"Team Magma" growled Lucas

" _I should have known they would be here too" thought Lucas_

"Go protect Latias Brendan" said Lucas

"We will deal with Team Magma" he said

"Ok" said Brendan

Brendan and Steven continued as the person from Team Magma turned around revealing it was a girl wearing a red hoodie with yellow horns on it with some lilac hair poking out.

"Get out of my way" said Courtney

"No" said Lucas

"I will delete you" said Courtney

"Go Camerupt" she said throwing a pokeball

"Go Floatzel" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Unexpected" said Courtney

"Floatzel, Surf" commanded Lucas

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water towards Camerupt knocking it out.

"Return Camerupt" said Courtney

"Target locked on" she said

"Commencing experiment" she said

"Will continue forever" she said

She let out a creepy and childish giggle as she walked away.

"Return Floatzel" said Lucas

"There is something wrong with that girl" he said

"If she tries anything I will show her the error of her ways" growled Cheryl

Brendan and Steven walked up to a cliff where they saw Latias floating in front of them.

"It's beautiful" said Steven

"She is" said Brendan

"Its beauty is like a Water Stone that shines like a Dawn Stone" said Steven

" _Is he really comparing her to evolutionary stones" thought Brendan_

"Step away from our Pokémon" said a voice

Brendan and Steven turned towards the voice and saw it was tall muscular man wearing a suit that has the top torn off exposing his chest.

"She doesn't belong to you" growled Brendan

"It does now along with its Mega Stone" said Matt

"Now step aside" he said

"I won't let you touch her" said Brendan

"Then I will crush you" said Matt

"Go Sharpedo" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Manectric" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Manectric, Discharge" commanded Lucas

Manectric let out a burst of electricity that hit Sharpedo knocking it out.

"Return Sharpedo" said Matt

"I will remember this brat and get my revenge" he said

He then ran away.

Latias came up to Brendan and started rubbing her head against him.

"Do you want to come with me Latias" asked Brendan

Latias nodded her head happily.

Brendan took out a pokeball and Latias touched it disappearing into it.

"That was an impressive battle" said Steven

"I want you to have this" he said holding out the Mega Bracelet

"What is it" asked Brendan taking it

"It is a Key Stone" said Steven

"When you use it along with a Pokémon who is holding their Mega Stone, like Latias, they can Mega Evolve into a new temporary form" he explained

"Woah" exclaimed Brendan putting it on

"You should try it out sometime" said Steven

Latias came out of her pokeball and lowered herself to the ground.

"Are you going to take me back to Route 118" asked Brendan

Latias nodded her head as Brendan got on her. She then took off and flew towards Route 118.

Steven walked back to the clearing and saw Lucas and his three girlfriends were still there.

"I take it Latias is taking Brendan back to Route 118" asked Brendan

"Yes" said Steven nodding her head

"I want you to have this" he said holding out a Mega Bracelet

"Is this a Key Stone" asked Lucas taking it

"Yes" said Steven nodding his head

"Consider it my thanks for helping out" he said

He then walked away.

Lucas put the Mega Bracelet on as Mesprit felt some power coming from Lucas' bag.

"What is Mesprit" asked Lucas

"I think one of the Mega Stones we found it reacting to the Key Stone" said Mesprit

She summoned the Manectite from Lucas's bad as Manectric came out of his pokeball.

"I think this is Manectric's Mega Stone" said Mesprit

She gave the Manectite to Manectric as Lucas touched his Key Stone. Manectric was surrounded by a cocoon of power that when burst showed Manectric's Mega Evolved form. The yellow part of his head had grown and almost overtaken his body and was now shaped like a lightning bolt. He also had two yellow protrusions sticking up on either side of his head.

Manectric soon returned to his normal form and Lucas returned him to his pokeball. They then all grabbed on to Mesprit and she teleported them back to Route 118. When they arrived on Route 118 they went onto Route 119 where it started raining.

"Oh great" said Lucas sighing

They all took out an umbrella and walked into the very tall grass where they encountered a very annoying group of trainers who call themselves the Mimic Circle. Every time they would take a step the Mimic Circle would take step in a opposite direction making it very hard to meet them. Eventually Mesprit just held them in place with her power while Lucas kicked their butts.

Once they were out of the tall grass Suicune said "They were very annoying"

"Thanks for holding them in place" said Lucas

"It was my pleasure" said Mesprit smiling

They went into a nearby rest stop for a while before they continued up the route. Lucas battled trainers along the way to the top of the route. When they got there, they saw Team Aqua and Team Magma grunts battling each other.

"Looks like they took over the nearby building" said Lucas

They all went inside the building and saw it was an institute where they study weather.

"Maybe they want proof of what their plans will really do" said Suicune

"Let's hope so" said Lucas

They went past the grunts battling each other and went to the second floor. When they got there, they didn't see the leaders in the main office but the admins they battled at Mt. Chimney.

"It's not the leaders" said Lucas sighing

"Maybe they will tell them what will really happen" said Suicune

"I don't think they will believe them" said Mesprit

They walked up to the office and heard Tabitha shout "What is this"

"How is this possible" cried Shelly

"Does Archie know this will be the result of our plan" she asked

"Give me back my research" shouted one of the researchers running at them

"Shut up" shouted Tabitha slapping the researcher

That caused the researcher to fall to the ground crying. Another researcher quickly came over and picked him up before dragging him back to the others.

"How could he do this to us, to the world" asked Tabitha

"So, you finally know the truth" said Suicune

"Your plans will destroy the world not save it" she said

Tabitha and Shelly turned towards the voice and saw Lucas and his three girlfriends standing at the entrance to the office.

"You" shouted Tabitha

"Even when I am not on the clock I run into you" said Shelly

"So, your leaders don't know that you are here" said Lucas

"Maybe there is hope for you yet" said Mesprit

"You will be the perfect target to take my anger about what I just found out on" said Tabitha

"We are not the ones you should aim your anger at" said Lucas

"Shut up" shouted Tabitha

"Go Camerupt" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Sharpedo" shouted Shelly throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Go Empoleon" shouted Cheryl throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body before shooting it at Sharpedo knocking it out.

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump" commanded Cheryl

Empoleon took a deep breath before shooting out a powerful stream of water at Camerupt knocking it out.

"Return Camerupt" said Tabitha

"Return Sharpedo" said Shelly

"Damn it" shouted Tabitha

"That just made my day even worse" he said

"I will enjoy watching to see if you can stop our leader's plans" he said as he left

"I need to get to Mt. Pyre as soon as possible" said Shelly

"Maybe if I tell Archie what is going to happen, he will stop" she said

She then ran away.

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Return Empoleon" said Cheryl

"Thank you for saving us" said the head researcher

"Please take this Pokémon as our thanks" he said holding out a pokeball

"They help us with our weather research" he added

"Their bodies and types change with the weather" he explained

"Thank you" said Lucas taking the pokeball

He opened the pokeball causing a Castform to come out.

"He's so cute" shouted Mesprit hugging it

"He can stay with you then" said Lucas smiling

"Thank you" exclaimed Mesprit

"Take these rocks as well" said the head researcher holding them out

"They extend the duration of weather moves" he said

"Thank you" said Lucas taking them

"What research did they take" asked Suicune

"It was my research on how the ancient Legendary Pokémon effected the weather of Hoenn" said a researcher

"When the natural energy entered Groudon and Kyogre they went through Primal Reversion gaining extraordinary power" he began

"Primal Groudon caused all the water on the mainland to evaporate and turned it into a desolate wasteland" he continued

"Primal Kyogre caused the seas to swell up and submerged all of Hoenn's islands under the sea" he finished

"I don't know why they wanted my research on that" he asked

"They want to bring back Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre" said Lucas

"WHAT" yelled all the researchers

"You need to stop them" shouted a researcher

"We will" said Lucas and his three girlfriends

They all went back downstairs and left the Weather Institute.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

Lucas and his three girlfriends left the Weather Institute and saw Brendan beat May in another Pokémon battle.

"You beat me again" said May sighing

"Mega Evolution is really powerful" she said

"You won again Brendan" asked Lucas

Brendan and May turned towards the voice and saw Lucas and his three girlfriends standing in front of the Weather Institute.

"Hey Lucas" said Brendan

"I did" he said

"What are you doing here" asked May

"Kicking Team Magma's and Team Aqua's butts" said Lucas

"Why were they here" asked Brendan

"Their Admins had some doubts about their plans and came to find out what would happen if they are enacted" said Lucas

"They found out their plans will destroy the world not save it" said Suicune

"Does that mean they are going to stop now" asked May

"I don't think their leaders will believe them" said Mesprit

After than May ran off while Brendan joined Lucas and his three girlfriends on their way to Fortree City. When they arrived, Cheryl looked around in awe at the city of treehouses.

"It's a city of treehouses" said Cheryl in awe

"This seems like a wonderful place to live" she said

"I don't think I could live in a treehouse" said Suicune

"It's too high up off the ground" she said

They all went into the Pokémon Center and healed their Pokémon and booked rooms for the night before going their separate ways.

Lucas and his three girlfriends went to the southern end of the city and climbed up the ladder to get to the treehouses. Once they got to the top Lucas said, "The people who live here must be really in shape going up and down those ladders all the time"

They walked across the wooden bridges that connected all the treehouses as they explored the city. They came across a house called the Secret Base Guild that they ignored since they were not interested in that.

They climbed down the ladder and went to the northern side of the city and climbed up the ladder. They then explored the northern side of the city.

The gym was in the center of the city. They climbed down the central ladder and went to move forward only for Mesprit to stop them.

"Show yourself" ordered Mesprit

A red zigzag line appeared before them followed by a green body showing that it was a Kecleon.

"Get lost" said Mesprit

Kecleon quickly ran away allowing them to get to the gym. They found out it was a Flying type gym and Lucas had train to beat it.

They went back to their room in the Pokémon Center. Once they were inside Lucas said, "I am not taking any more chances"

"Mesprit, go swap out Groudon's and Kyogre's items with fakes and hide them somewhere where both teams can't find them" he said

"Right" said Mesprit nodding her head

She then teleported away.

She teleported to the top of Mt. Pyre and swapped out the Red and Blue Orbs with fakes that she found before she teleported away. She teleported to Unova and hid the Orbs before teleporting away.

"All taken care of" said Mesprit as she appeared

"That's good" said Lucas

They all went to bed. The next morning Lucas started training to take on the Fortree City Gym.

Meanwhile in Brendan's room, he was waking up and felt something holding onto him. He turned around and saw it was a girl with white hair sleeping next to him.

"Gah" shouted Brendan falling out of bed

That caused the girl to wake up. She got up while rubbing her eyes and saw Brendan laying on the floor.

"Good morning Brendan" she said happily

"Why are you on the floor" she asked

"Who are you" shouted Brendan pointing at her

"You mean you don't recognize me" she asked pouting looking down

Brendan took a closer look at her and saw she was wearing red blouse, red elbow length gloves, and red pants. He then noticed the blue triangle with the center cut out on her blouse is the same symbol that is on Latias' chest. He took a closer look at her face and saw she had yellow eyes and red markings surrounding her face and eyes just like Latias.

"Latias" asked Brendan

"Yep" said Latias smiling

"But you are a girl" said Brendan

"All Legendary Pokémon can take human form" said Latias

"I even have my Mega Stone with me" she said

She reached into her blouse and pulled out a necklace that had her Mega Stone at the end of it. She showed it to Brendan before putting it back into her blouse.

"Why were you in my bed" asked Brendan

"I wanted to sleep with my savior" said Latias

She got out of bed and crawled towards Brendan before kissing his cheek.

"What about your brother" asked Brendan scooting away

"Don't worry, he likes you" said Latias

"He was the one that brought you to help me" she said

She crawled up to Brendan again and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Why did you wait until now to show up" asked Brendan

"This was the first time that you have been alone with no chance of anyone showing up to bother us" said Latias

After some time, Lucas finished his training and was ready to take on the Fortree City gym. The next morning Lucas and his 'family' left the Pokémon Center and went to the Fortree City gym. They went inside and saw giant fans blowing air though the gym and there were multiple paths throughout the gym leading to the back were blocked by turnstiles.

"This looks annoying" said Lucas

"Can you lead us though this Cheryl" he asked

"Sure" said Cheryl

She closed her eyes and saw the path they had to take. She led them down the path to the Gym Leader having to go around two areas twice before they arrived to where the Gym Leader was.

They saw the Gym Leader was a lady with long lavender hair done up in a ponytail and wearing a grey pilot suit with a blue jacket over it and had a blue helmet with green googles on top of her head that had some hair sticking out styled to look like wings. She was leaning slightly forward with her arms spread out in front of the giant fans like she was flying. She heard come up to her and gracefully spun around to face them.

"Welcome to the Fortree City Gym" said Winona

"I am Winona, the gym leader" she said

"Which one of you is challenging me" she asked

"I am" said Lucas stepping forward

"Then you shall witness the elegant choreography of my bird Pokémon in flight" said Winona

"The battle between Winona the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf Town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Swellow" shouted Winona throwing a pokeball

"Go Manectric" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Swellow vs. Manectric, begin" said the referee

"Ready Manectric" asked Lucas

Manectric nodded his head as Lucas touched his Key Stone. Manectric was surrounded in a cocoon of power as he Mega Evolved. The cocoon burst revealing Mega Manectric.

"Return Swellow" said Winona

" _She must be bringing out a stronger Pokémon to deal with Mega Manectric" thought Lucas_

"Go Pidgeot" shouted Winona throwing a pokeball

"Pidgeot vs. Manectric, begin" said the referee

"Time to rule the skies" said Winona

She tapped her googles and Pidgeot was surrounded in a cocoon of power.

"Mega Evolution" exclaimed Lucas

When the cocoon burst it revealed that Mega Pidgeot had gotten more colorful. The tips of its wings and tail feathers were now blue. The crest on top of its head had gotten bigger and more colorful. It now had a long red feather sticking out in front of its face and another one trailing behind it.

"You can use Mega Evolution" asked Lucas

"Yes" said Winona nodding her head

"After it was discovered, a new rule was put into place" she explained

"A Gym Leader can only use Mega Evolution if their challenger uses it first" she continued

"This will now be a one on one battle" she finished

"Understood" said Lucas nodding his head

"Manectric, Discharge" commanded Lucas

Mega Manectric built up a lot of electricity and released it all around his body hitting Mega Pidgeot but it remained flying.

"Pidgeot, Aerial Ace" commanded Winona

Mega Pidgeot disappeared in a burst of speed and struck Mega Manectric but he remained standing. This went on for a few more rounds before Mega Manectric knocked out Mega Pidgeot causing it to return to normal.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Manectric is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf Town" he shouted

"Return Manectric" said Lucas

Manectric returned to normal as he disappeared into his pokeball.

"Congratulations" said Winona

"Your power was able to overcome our elegance" she said

"Here is the Feather Badge as proof of your victory" she said holding it out

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Take this TM as well" said Winona holding it out

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It's Roost" said Winona

"It causes a Flying Type Pokémon to land on the ground to heal" she explained

"Thank you" said Lucas putting it away

"You will find your next Gym in Mossdeep City" said Winona

"You will face double the trouble there" she added

" _I wonder what she meant by that" thought Lucas_

"Congratulations Lucas" said Cheryl, Mesprit, and Suicune

They each gave him a hug and a kiss before they left the gym. As they were leaving they saw Brendan come in with a girl with white hair.

"Was that Latias" asked Lucas

"Yep" said Mesprit smiling

They returned to the Pokémon Center for the night. Once they were in their room, Lucas asked "How do we get to Mossdeep City"

Cheryl took out her PokeNav Plus and looked at the map.

"Oh boy" said Cheryl sighing

"What is the matter" asked Lucas

"It is really far away from here on a large island" explained Cheryl

"That means it's time for Sui to get ridden" exclaimed Mesprit

Suicune just looked away blushing madly at that.

"How do we get there" asked Lucas

"We head south down Route 120 and east along Route 121 to get to Lilycove City" explained Cheryl

"Then Sui will have to take us east along Route 124 to get to Mossdeep City" she finished

"I am guessing the last two gyms and the Pokémon League are out in the sea" asked Lucas

"That is what is looks like" said Cheryl looking at the PokeNav Plus


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

The next day Lucas and his three girlfriends left Fortree City and started down Route 120. When they came to a bridge, crossing a large hole in the ground with a lake at the bottom, Mesprit spread out her arms stopping everyone.

"Show yourself" exclaimed Mesprit

A Kecleon appeared and ran away dropping something.

"Another Kecleon" said Lucas

"It looked like it dropped something" said Cheryl

Mesprit bent down and picked it up seeing that it was a Mega Stone.

"It's a Mega Stone" said Mesprit

She handed it to Lucas and Blaziken came out of his pokeball.

"Is this your Mega Stone" asked Lucas

Blaziken nodded his head yes. Lucas gave him the Blazikenite and tapped his Key Stone. Blaziken was surrounded in a cocoon of power that when burst revealed his new form.

The colors of his body had changed. The red areas are now black, and the yellow areas are now red. The white yellow hair on his head grew out a lot forming what look like wings on his head. The while yellow hair on his chest now looks like he is wearing a vest. He now has two long and thin streams of fire coming out of his claws.

Mega Blaziken returned to normal as Lucas returned to his pokeball.

They continued down the route as it started raining as they came to a natural maze of very tall grass. They took out and opened their umbrellas as they navigated though the maze and jump over a small ledge coming to another bridge over a deep hole with a lake at the bottom.

They crossed the bridge and arrived at the bottom of the route with a raised plateau to the right and the path leading to Route 121 to the left. They went up the stairs of the plateau and looked around. All they found were ruins that match the ones Lucas found in the desert of Route 111. They left the plateau and continued to Route 121.

They arrived on Route 121 and saw it was a straight forward route with blue fences strung along it and a building off to the left and a pier off to the right. They started walking along it until they came near the pier and saw Team Magma and Team Aqua members racing each other towards it.

"We are going to get to Mt. Pyre before you" shouted a Team Magma member

"No, you won't" shouted a Team Aqua member

"We will get there first" shouted another Team Aqua member

"I take it Mt. Pyre is in that direction" asked Lucas pointing in the direction both Teams ran off to

Cheryl took out her PokeNav Plus and looked at it.

"Yes" said Cheryl nodding her head

"That building on the other side is the Safari Zone" she said

"Let's go check that out" said Lucas

They went into the building across from the pier and went up to the receptionist.

"Welcome to the Safari Zone" said the receptionist seeing them

"How much is it to enter" asked Lucas

"It's free to enter" said the receptionist

"You can spend as much time in there as you want and catch as many Pokémon as you want" she added

"Really" asked Lucas

"That's new" he said

"What's the catch" asked Suicune

"There is no catch" said the receptionist

"We are supported by volunteers and donations" she said

"What about Safari Balls" asked Lucas

"You have to use your own Pokeballs to catch Pokémon" said the receptionist

"So that is the catch then" said Cheryl

They went into the Safari Zone and saw a sign at the front of it.

"A bike is required to fully explore the Safari Zone" read Lucas

"And there is the other catch" said Cheryl

They fully explored the Safari Zone with Mesprit discreetly teleporting them to the areas only a bike could reach. They collected a lot of items before they left the Safari Zone. They continued down Route 121 battling trainers and collecting items and berries along the way until they arrived at Lilycove City.

They went to the Pokémon Center and booked a room for a few nights before they left to go explore the city. They saw a lot of Team Magma and Team Aqua grunts in the city and heard they both had a base in a cove off the coast of the city.

They ignored the Contest fan club and explore the southern part of the city first. They went to the Cove Lily Motel but there were no guest staying there because of Team Magma and Team Aqua being in the city. They ignored the contest hall and went to the harbor which wasn't open yet since they were still building the ferry in Slateport City.

They then went to the northern part of the city and explored the museum which had all Pokémon themed art. They finally went to the main attraction of Lilycove City, the department store. Lucas stocked up on the items they needed on the second floor while Cheryl, Mesprit, and Suicune went to the fifth floor and bought all the cute dolls that they saw.

They then went to the Pokémon Center for the night. The next morning, they went back to Route 121 and down to Route 122. Once they were on the dock Cheryl gave her bag to Lucas before she and Mesprit disappeared into their pokeballs. Suicune changed into her Pokémon form before Lucas got on her back.

She ran down Route 122 around Mt. Pyre to its entrance on it southern side. They arrived at the entrance as Lucas got off Suicune and she changed back. Cheryl and Mesprit came out of their pokeballs and Lucas gave Cheryl her bag back.

"Thanks" said Cheryl

"No problem" said Lucas

They went into Mt. Pyre and saw it was a Pokémon cemetery.

"This must be Hoenn's Pokémon cemetery" said Mesprit

They went up Mt. Pyre collecting items and Lucas battling trainers along the way. They went outside the mountain and climbed up to the top of the mountain. At the top they saw grunts from Team Magma and Team Aqua battling each other. They went past them and went to the peak of the mountain.

On the peak they saw Maxie and Archie pick up the 'Red and Blue Orbs'. Behind them were Courtney and Matt. Off to the side was an old couple on the ground.

"With this orb I begin the next stage of my plans in Slateport City" said Maxie

"Not if I don't get there first" said Archie

They both turned around to leave only to see Lucas and his three girlfriends at the bottom of the stairs.

"You again" said Maxie

"Looks like I will have to prolong your defeat even more since I don't have time to deal with you now" he said

"What defeat" asked Cheryl

"Lucas kicked your butt last time" she said

"Maybe you need to get new glasses" said Mesprit

"I don't think you can see well out of those" she said

That caused Archie bust out laughing.

"Courtney, I will leave it to you to deal with them" said Maxie

"Don't hold back" he said

"Yes sir" said Courtney

"Stop these jokers Matt" said Archie

"You got it" said Matt flexing

Courtney let out a creepy and childish giggle as she threw a pokeball.

"Go Camerupt" shouted Courtney

"Go Sharpedo" shouted Matt throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Go Empoleon" shouted Cheryl throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" commanded Lucas

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump" commanded Cheryl

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity and shot it at Sharpedo knocking it out. Empoleon took a deep breath before shooting out a powerful stream of water at Camerupt knocking it out.

"Return Camerupt" said Courtney

"Return Sharpedo" said Matt

"I lost" he said

"But I at least stopped you from interfering with Archie's plans" he said

He then ran off.

"Unknown variables caused experiment failure" said Courtney

"Must find way to eliminate" she said

She then ran off.

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Return Empoleon" said Cheryl

"This is a disaster" said the old lady getting up

"Those orbs can destroy the world if separated" she said

"You must get them back before its too late" she said

"We will" said Lucas nodding his head

"I heard they were going to Slateport City" said the old man getting up

"Thank you for telling us" said Lucas

Lucas and his three girlfriends left the peak and Mesprit teleported them to Slateport City. They went to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon before heading to the harbor. When they arrived, they saw Captain Stern was giving an interview outside of it. He was talking about a series of underwater caverns they discovered that may hold the super ancient Legendary Pokémon.

"Thank you for finding the cavern for me" said a loud voice

"You shall be remembered as helping propel humanity to its next stage" it said

"Who was that" shouted Captain Stern

"Team Magma" said Lucas

"It sounded like it came from inside the harbor" said Suicune

They all ran inside and saw Maxie and Tabitha from Team Magma and Archie and Shelly from Team Aqua standing on top of Captain Stern's two subs.

"What are you doing" shouted Captain Stern

"Stealing you sub of course" said Archie getting into his sub with Shelly

"I thank you for your donation to our cause" said Maxie

"I will make sure you are remembered for it" he said getting his sub with Tabitha

Both subs sailed out of the harbor and went underwater.

"What am I going to do" cried Captain Stern

"They must be going after the super ancient Legendary Pokémon" he said

"We will stop them" said Lucas

"I have heard they have bases in Lilycove City" said Captain Stern

"You need to stop them before they leave to go to the underwater caverns" he said

"We will do our best" said Cheryl

"I can give you a lift to Lilycove City in my boat" said Captain Stern

"No thanks" said Lucas waving his hand

"I can have one of my Pokémon teleport me there" he said

"Ok" said Captain Stern

"Good luck" he said

"Thank you" said Lucas

Lucas and his three girlfriends left the harbor and went to an area where no one could see them and Mesprit teleported them to Lilycove City.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

They arrived at Lilycove City and Lucas said "Mesprit go get Brendan"

"Ok" said Mesprit nodding her head

She then teleported away.

Brendan and Latias were walking down Route 120 when Brendan asked, "Can I ask you something Latias"

"Sure" said Latias

"What is it" she asked

"Can you Mega Evolve in your human form" asked Brendan

"Yes" said Latias nodding her head

"Do you want to see" she asked

"Yes" said Brendan nodding his head

"Go ahead" said Latias taking out her Mega Stone and holding it

Brendan tapped his Key Stone and Latias was surrounded in a cocoon of power that when burst revealed she was wearing a new outfit. Her blouse and pants were now purple, and her gloves, which were purple too, puff out a lot like there was padding in them. On the top of her puffed up gloves was her symbol in white. Attached to her puffed up gloves were long streams of fabric the same color as her blouse. The marking on her face was purple now too.

"You look beautiful" said Brendan in awe

"Why thank you" said Mega Latias smiling while blushing

Her eyes then narrowed as she got in front of Brendan and formed a Mist Ball in her hands.

"What is the matter" asked Brendan

Mega Latias didn't say anything as Mesprit appeared in front of them. Mega Latias shot the Mist Ball at Mesprit who created a barrier that blocked it.

"You are going to have to do better that that to beat me" said Mesprit smiling

"How did you do that Mary" asked Brendan

"Don't be fooled Brendan" said Mega Latias

"She is a Legendary Pokémon as well" she said

"WHAT" yelled Brendan

"You just had to give it away didn't you" said Mesprit pouting

"What are you doing here" asked Mega Latias

"Lucas sent me to get you" said Mesprit

"Its time to attack Team Magma's and Team Aqua's bases" she said

"Ok" said Brendan nodding his head

"Let's go Latias" he said

"Alright" said Mega Latias

She released her Mega Evolution and returned to normal. Then Mesprit grabbed onto both and teleported them to Lilycove City. When they arrived Lucas asked, "What took so long"

"Latias was showing off her Mega Evolved human form to Brendan" said Mesprit

"Are they Legendary Pokémon as well" asked Brendan

"Yes" said Latias nodding her head

"You just had to reveal that didn't you" said Cheryl

"I am only protecting him" said Latias

"Is this how you became an expert on Legendary Pokémon" asked Brendan

"Yes" said Lucas nodding his head

"Why are we attacking their bases now" asked Brendan

"Because their leaders just stole two subs that they are going to use to get to the resting place of Groudon and Kyogre" said Lucas

"We need to stop them before they leave on those subs" he said

"Ok" said Brendan nodding his head

"You want me to handle Team Aqua" he asked

"Yes" said Lucas nodding his head

"They both have a base off the coast of Lilycove City" he said

"Let's go" said Brendan

They all ran to the coast of Lilycove City. Cheryl gave her bag to Lucas as she and Mesprit disappeared into their pokeballs. Then Suicune and Latias changed into their Pokémon forms as Lucas and Brendan got on their backs.

"Good luck Brendan" said Lucas

"You too" said Brendan

They both ran and flew into the coves that Team Magma's and Team Aqua's bases were in.

Lucas and Suicune came into a long entranceway that had red lighting and multiple banners with Team Magma's emblem were hanging from the ceiling. Suicune stepped off the water and Lucas got off her as she changed back. Cheryl and Mesprit came out of their Pokeballs as Lucas gave Cheryl her bag back.

"Thanks" said Cheryl taking it

"No problem" said Lucas

They entered the base and saw there were pipes all along the floor. Mesprit put her hand near one and felt a lot of heat coming from it.

"I think there is magma in these pipes" said Mesprit

"Why would they need that" asked Suicune

Lucas just shrugged his shoulders at that.

They continued down the hallway until they came to an intersection and saw a warp panel to the right.

"Oh, great they use those" said Lucas

"Can you lead us though this Cheryl" he asked

"Sure" said Cheryl smiling

She closed her eyes and saw the path they had to take.

"Follow me" said Cheryl

They went to the left and down a hallway and stepped on a warp panel. That took them to a giant room with a large monitor hanging on the wall.

"This must be their meeting room" said Lucas

Lucas fought a grunt before they stepped on the next warp panel. That took them to a large laboratory. This was the place where they tried to make a Red Orb using a meteorite and lasers. Lucas fought another grunt before stepping on the next warp panel.

This one took them to another large laboratory. Here they were making a fully sealed pressure suit that could survive any environment. It could survive in a volcano, in the deepest sea, and even in space.

"We are taking this" said Mesprit

She knocked out the scientists around it before teleporting away with it. She then came back saying "All done"

"Let's continue" said Cheryl

Lucas fought another grunt before they stepped on the next warp panel. That brought them to a L shaped hallway where Lucas fought yet another grunt before Cheryl led them to the next warp panel.

That brought them to a large dock where the submarine was. They ran along the dock until a group of five grunts got in their way.

"Stop right there" said a grunt

"We shall not let you pass" said another grunt

"With what" asked Lucas

"With the power of quintuplets" exclaimed a grunt

"Go Poochyena" all five of them shouted throwing pokeballs

"Go Floatzel" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Surf" he commanded

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water at the five Poochyena knocking them all out at once.

"Return Poochyena" said the five grunts

"How could we have lost five against one" shouted a grunt

"That's because you used weak Pokémon" said Lucas

The five grunts ran off as Lucas returned Floatzel to his pokeball. They continued and saw that the sub had been remodeled to look like a Camerupt and had a drill at the front of it.

"Did they really have to make it look like a Camerupt" asked Cheryl

"I guess that drill is how they plan to get into the Seafloor Cavern" said Lucas

They went to where the sub was and saw that Courtney was standing in front of it.

"I knew you would come but you are too late" said Courtney seeing them

The sub started going under water until it disappeared.

"They are already on their way to the Seafloor Cavern" said Courtney

"But I am glad that you came" she said

"That gives me the chance to engage you, to analyze you" she said with a giggle

"Go Camerupt" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"I do not like the way she said that" said Lucas

Cheryl started growling as her power started swirling around her. That caused Camerupt to take a step back.

"Go Empoleon" shouted Cheryl throwing a pokeball

"Empoleon, Hydro Cannon" she commanded

Emploeon's beak opened and it started glowing. He then shot a beam of water at Camerupt blasting it across the dock and hitting the far wall leaving a crater before falling to the ground knocked out.

"What is this power" asked Courtney taking a step back and falling on her butt

Cheryl took a few steps forward causing Courtney to cry out and faint.

"I think you broke her" said Lucas

Mesprit walked up to Courtney and looked at her.

"She is mentally unstable" said Mesprit

"Us easily beating Team Magma just made it worse" she said

"Their leader took advantage of that to use her as a distraction, so they could get away" growled Suicune

"Yes" said Mesprit nodding her head

"I am going to take her to get some help" she said

"Ok" said Lucas

"We will see you back at the Pokémon Center in Lilycove City" he said

"Ok" said Mesprit

She then teleported away with Courtney and her Camerupt.

"Now I feel bad getting angry at her" said Cheryl looking down

"It's ok" said Lucas hugging her

"You were just defending me" he said

"Mesprit will make sure she gets the help that she needs" he said

"Ok" said Cheryl

"Now let's get out of here" said Suicune

"Right" said Cheryl

Lucas let go of Cheryl as she returned Empoleon to his pokeball. She then led them to the warp panel that took them back to the entrance of the base. Cheryl gave her bag to Lucas before disappearing into her pokeball. Suicune changed into her Pokémon form as Lucas got on her back. She ran out of the base back to the beach of Lilycove City.


End file.
